No Pain, No Gain
by Snape the Betrayer
Summary: When General Jack O'Neill goes missing on a mission its up to Sam and the rest of SG1 to get him back. When he turns up on his own, all is not as it seems, and now the team must find out what happened to him before its too late.
1. Chapter 1

No Pain, No Gain

Some secrets should never be revealed…or else.

________________________________________________________________________

PROLOGUE

She stood in the bathroom, putting on her makeup. It had been three weeks since they had heard anything about him; three weeks since they had lost him to the Ori.

Everyone but her gave up. She refused.

She knew that he was out there, somewhere, struggling to stay alive. He would struggle, and she would fight.

She would never give up on him when she knew he had the chance to survive. He would come back to her, like he always did.

She turned to look at the toilet, at the wand sitting on its box.

She picked it up, looking at the small window. It was positive.

That meant life was changing, and she was unwilling to change it if it meant he was gone, so she continued to fight.

TWO MONTHS LATER

Jack O'Neill stepped back through the 'gate, stumbling.

"We need a med team in here!" Landry said.

Sam, Daniel, Vala and Teal'c ran into the 'gateroom.

"Jack, are you okay?" Daniel asked. He nodded.

Sam caught him as he fell to the ground. A strange sense of Déjà vu overwhelmed her for a moment, reminding her of their mission to Argos.

"Sir, can you hear me?" Sam asked, kneeling down by him.

She took off his sunglasses, lifting his eyelids. "Whoa." She said, pulling her hand back.

"What?" Daniel asked.

"His eyes, they're yellow." She said.

"Glowing Goa'uld yellow?" He asked.

"I do not sense the presence of a Goa'uld, DanielJackson." Teal'c said.

Sam shook her head. "I don't either." She said, moving out of the way as the med-team came through the door, Carolyn Lam leading them.

"Let's get him to the infirmary. The rest of you can follow, seeing as how you should already be there." She said mock accusingly.

The rest of SG1 followed suit, heading down to the Infirmary.

"Doctor, he's coming around." One of the nurses said.

"General, can you hear me?" She asked.

"Doc, you gotta let me go back." He panted, grimacing. "Sam." He said.

"Sir?" She asked, walking next to the gurney. "Get Hank to send me back. I can't stay here. I don't want to hurt yo-you." He said.

They all saw his physical transformation, saw the color of his eyes when they pulled his sunglasses off, witnessed what had taken him so long to return, what had been done to him.

His hands clenched into fists, shaking. His body tensed up, he cried out.

His clothes tore, silver fur replacing tan skin. He stood a few feet above the tallest nurse, his muscles flexing and tensing.

The narrow yellow eyes slid from one human to another, resting on Carter.

Vala stepped behind Teal'c.

"That's not natural." She said, glancing at Sam. "

Lycanthropy." Daniel said.

"Daniel, that's just a myth." Sam said. Daniel shook his head.

"Sam, there was evidence of something on than planet, something big." He said.

"A werewolf has bitten him, then. How do we cure him?" Teal'c asked, raising his eyebrow.

"There was never a cure for lycanthropy. The only documented information on 'werewolves' was how to kill them, a silver bullet or silver steak to the heart."

Sam said, recalling all those horror movie nights she had with Janet and some of their other girlfriends.

Jack had taken off across the base, unintentionally injuring several of the SF's that got in the way.

Sam had found him in her lab under the desk in his boxer briefs, sleeping restlessly. "

Carolyn, I found the General."

"Where is he?"

"In my lab, but he's asleep."

"Is he back in human form?"

"Yeah, I don't think he'll be awake for a while." She said.

"Okay, then we should leave him there. Don't hesitate to call me if he acts out." Sam nodded.

"Don't worry, I won't." She said, hanging up the phone. She sat down on the floor, Indian style, and watched him.

He twitched, his eyes snapping open.

"Sam." He said. She leaned closer.

"Why didn't you tell me?" She asked. He shook his head.

"I c-couldn't." He said, grimacing. She moved closer.

"Come here." She said, scooting under the desk. He laid his head on her chest, crying softly.

"It h-hurts, s-so much." He said, shaking.

"It's okay. I'm here. Jack, who did this to you?"

She asked. He shook, more from exhaustion than anything else.

"Adria." He whispered as his eyes slid closed.

They managed to make it to his quarters without running into anyone, and avoided the security cameras as well.

She told him to lie down, and picked up the phone.

"Cair, I got him to his quarters. We're hiding from the security cameras." She said, telling Dr. Lam to take the same route and explaining it in detail.

"Okay, I'm bringing some supplies; you'll need to take primary care of him for a while." She replied.

"Thanks." She said. She pulled down the covers of the bed, motioning for Jack to crawl in. He shook his head, sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Jack, you need to get some sleep. I'm not going anywhere, I promise." She said, motioning to the bed again.

He complied, crawling in bed and relaxing a little.

She moved to stand up, but he grabbed her wrist.

His grasp was light, either to give her the option to pull away or from weakness.

"Stay with me." He said, pulling on her arm lightly.

She nodded, going to the other side of the bed.

She lay down with him, letting him get comfortable.

He hadn't realized how tired he was until Sam laid down next to him.

He nuzzled his face into her neck, trying to find a comfortable place.

"If I push you away in the middle of the night, it's because I don't want to hurt you."

He said, placing a tender kiss on her neck. She smiled, nodding her understanding.

"If you feel me get up in the middle of the night, it's because Dr. Lam is coming by to give me some supplies. Looks like you're stuck with me for a few days."

She said, playing with his hair. He nodded, slipping into a dreamless sleep.

Sam had just settled down, finally feeling like she could go to sleep, and Carolyn knocked on the door.

"Come in." She said.

She stepped in the door, smiling sweetly.

"Oh, he really is tired, isn't he?" She asked. Sam nodded.

She moved to get up, but Carolyn stopped her.

"Don't move, it'll just wake him up." She said, sitting the supplies on the table.

"A tranquilizer?" Sam asked. She nodded. "

There're two. It's only if he acts out, and it's enough to knock out an elephant. I don't know, it might not be enough, but it should be enough to calm him down." She said.

Sam nodded, narrowing her eyes as Jack shifted on the bed, scooting closer to her, if that was even possible.

"He gets any closer and he'll be on the other side." Carolyn said.

Sam nodded again, smiling.

"Well, if you need anything, don't hesitate to ask me." She said.

"I won't, believe me." Sam said, glancing down at the man sleeping next to her.

"Take good care of him." She said.

Sam smiled.


	2. Chapter 2

"How is he?" Daniel asked.

Dr. Lam nodded. "He's okay, he's sleeping right now. Colonel Carter's with him." She said.

Daniel smiled, nodding his head. "I don't doubt it."

Daniel said. He had seen the bond between Sam and Jack the day they had met. He had seen the life come back into Jack's eyes, seen the way he watched his newfound friend. Jack paid full attention when it came to his 2IC, every sigh, grimace, unfinished thought. Sam had been the same way, always watching Jack, every move he made, making sure he knew she backed him 100%.

"So, do we have any idea how we're going to handle this?" Daniel asked. Vala shook her head. "Not even a glimmer of an idea." She replied.

Daniel shook his head, rubbing the bridge of his nose. "Where did the good old days go when it was a virus one of us contracted? Those were so much less complicated." He said, remembering the time they reverted back to cavemen.

Carolyn chuckled. "Well, this is General O'Neill, his primary quote is 'go big or go home'." She said.

Daniel raised his eyebrows, nodding.

"Well, I'm going to go see them. Sam will probably need help and I want to return the favor." Vala said, walking out the door.

Sam awoke to find the other side of the bed empty and a faint scratching on the cement. She brushed off the shock of seeing her General as the large silver wolf, and sat up.

There was a knock on the door, and Sam's reflexes kicked in. The wolf moved toward the door.

"Stop, don't move." She said. The wolf lowered his head, the light glinting off his fur. 'Fur.' Sam thought, chuckling and shaking her head.

She opened the door, smiling. "Vala, hi." She said. Vala stepped in the door.

"Oh, I could come back another time." She said.

Sam shook her head. "He's okay; I think he's starting to understand, maybe even learning control." She said.

Vala smiled. "How are _you_ holding up?" She asked.

"What do you mean?" Sam asked in return.

"Well, this is your fiancé we're talking about. I can't even imagine how this is affecting you. I would be terrified." She said.

Sam nodded, looking away. She and Jack O'Neill had decided that it was time to stop hiding from their feelings after her father died. He offered to retire, she offered to resign, but the President bent the rules, as usual.

"I'm doing okay. Things have been a little rough, but I know he's still in there." She said.

Vala backed up, noticing the large animal moving closer to the door.

"Jack." Sam said. The animal stopped, lowering its head.

_"UNSCHEDULED OFFWORLD ACTIVATION, COLONEL CARTER TO THE GATE ROOM." _Sam stepped around Vala.

"Do you want me to stay?" Vala asked. Sam looked back, considering it for a moment, then shook her head. "I trust him."

SG-1 was on an off-world mission, and General Jack O'Neill had an advantage. He ripped the door off the hinges, lurking down the hall to the elevator shaft.

The car was four levels up, so he climbed down the shaft the last six levels to level 28. He moved quickly, knocking the technicians in the 'gate room unconscious.

Landry came down the stairs to the control room, noticing the large silver wolf head toward the open wormhole.

"General O'Neill. Defensive teams to the gate room." He said, but it was too late. The address disappeared, and the gate closed down.

"Damn." He said.

_"Colonel Carter, come in please." _

"Yes sir." Sam said, it was Landry.

_"General O'Neill managed to escape from his quarters undetected, and has gone back to the planet." _He said.

Sam snapped into action. "SG-1, I'm scrubbing this mission. Grab your gear, let's go. General, do you have the address?" She asked.

_"Affirmative, he tried to erase any trace of the gate address, but the backups caught it." _Walter said.

Sam nodded. "Thanks Walter, SG-1 is returning to Earth." She said, Daniel, Vala and Teal'c hot on her heels.

"Sam, look." Vala said, pointing to the tracks in the mud. "Human footprints." She said.

Teal'c called them ahead. "Colonel Carter," He said, "These tracks are much larger." He finished.

"He's going back." Daniel said.

"Why would he do that?" Vala asked, shifting her P-90 in her grip.

"He kept telling us he needed to go back." Daniel said.

"He transformed on his way to the compound. It's not because he needed to go back. He's going after Adria." Sam said.

"How are we going to stop him? I don't want to shoot him, but I don't think this is going to work." Vala said, holding up her zat gun.

Sam nodded. "Maybe we can reason with him." Daniel said.

"You are aware of how difficult it is to persuade O'Neill once he has made a decision." Teal'c said.

"You have returned. Excellent." Adria said.

The large animal stood, baring his teeth. He turned his head when he heard familiar footsteps coming toward the room. His eyes widened when he realized that the footsteps were those of his friends he had left behind.

"Your friends have no doubt come to rescue you, just as you believed they would the last time. You will kill them all, starting with her." She said, pointing to Sam as they walked in the door.

He snarled, baring his teeth and brandishing large, sharp claws. Adria's eyes flashed like fire. "I command you to follow." She said. His hackles stood on end; on all fours he was as tall as her.

"KILL THEM!!" Adria yelled. The wolf didn't turn, just stepped in front of the group. Panic rose in his heart when he saw the ribbon of energy fly from Adria's palm. It struck Sam in the back when she turned, knocking her to the ground.

The rest of the team took cover, just as he had taught them to. He growled, leaping toward Adria. He tackled her to the ground, his massive paw locking into place around her throat.

"I command you to release me." She said. He ripped her head to the side, breaking her neck. Blood poured from her mouth and he dropped her to the floor.

He turned, heading to the group, bending down and examining the damage. There was a large burn on Sam's back where the blast hit her, and he couldn't hear her heartbeat.

He crouched, effortlessly picking Sam up. He led the way out of the compound, a grim expression on his wolfen features.

Vala was crying silently, Daniel tearfully leading her behind the great animal. Teal'c somberly walked next to them. Sam was dead. They all knew it.

"I believe we should allow O'Neill to carry on alone." Teal'c said.

They set up camp, waiting for hours. It was dark, and they all sat around a fire, not a single one feeling the warmth.

"It was Sam for a reason. She is what holds SG-1 together. I think Adria realized that." Vala said. She started to cry when she heard the deep howl of a wolf.

"We shouldn't leave him by himself. It's not good to do this alone." She said.

"Vala, he needs to be alone. He's dealing with it in his own way. He never talks about anything, just bottles it all up and stores it away. He doesn't want to burden anyone." Daniel said.

Jack sat his beloved fiancée's body down, pulling a stone slab onto a pile of rocks. He carefully picked her still form up, howling in sorrow.

He heard another howl, one of a much younger wolf, and turned toward the sound. 'We're grieving with you'. That was the howl.

He placed her down on the slab, nudging her face with his nose. Warmth enveloped him, and he turned.

_"Igo dena Gannos La'al, cro Quiatus. D'esodo. Laem oro __penta." 'I am Morgan LaFay, an Ancient. Please, leave you must.'_ It was Morgan LaFay.

That meant she could help him. She could bring Sam back to life.

He turned around, ears back and head lowered. _"Hic Qua Videyuum. You are a remarkable animal, one who understands compassion. I will show compassion. You must hurry, I will allow you and the others to escape. The Ori are coming." 'The Place of Our Legacy.'_

Light surrounded Sam's body, lifting it into the air. Suddenly everything made sense.

He needed to make contact with Morgan. He transformed back into human form, falling to the ground. Light surrounded him as well.

_"There is no way to reverse what was done to you. However, I can allow you to access long ago memories. Perhaps you will control it in time." _

Sam's body was lowered back to the slab, and he leaned over, kissing her forehead.

Her clothes had changed into white robes, ones he was sure to have seen somewhere before.

_"She will not wake, she must rest, but she is alive. Now go, and do not come back. This planet is not safe. Cai'ena. Navo lochus. Oro da videyuum, Jack O'Neill."_

She said. _'Cai'ena' _Not a word he was familiar with. _"New location. You are our legacy, Jack O'Neill.'_

The large wolf came back to the camp as the sun rose, an unconscious but very much alive Samantha Carter cradled in his large arms.

"O'Neill." Teal'c said as he approached. The wolf bowed his head, nudging Sam with his nose.

'You are our legacy, Jack O'Neill' was the only thing that came to his mind as he looked at her.

"She's alive." Vala said, rushing up to Jack. She felt Sam's pulse, smiling. "Daniel, Daniel. He's back. Sam is alive." She said.


	3. Chapter 3

Jack had rested up, and headed out of the tent in search of food.

"I don't think he wants to change back." Vala said as they packed up.

He came back ten minutes later, in human form. "

Jack?" Daniel asked.

"Hmm?" He said.

"Are you okay?" Daniel asked.

Jack nodded.

He was shocked at the amount of pain he had to endure every time he changed, but he needed to change back.

SG-1 had a lot of gear they had to recover from their last mission on this planet and they were going to need all the help they could get.

"What does Cai'ena mean?" He asked.

Daniel narrowed his eyes for a moment. "Cai'ena? I'm not sure."

They returned to the SGC, and Sam was taken to the infirmary.

Lam had insisted that Jack go as well, but he decided against it.

He walked, in human form, to the locker rooms, brushing his tousled hair back.

Sam was back, and hopefully things would settle down for a while.

He stepped in the locker room, and headed toward the showers.

Daniel poured over his books, the one Ancient word bothering him.

It was significant, especially if Morgan had spoken it directly to Jack.

He knew Jack was a direct tie to the Ancients that had lived on Earth, which had been clear when he had proven to unconsciously defend his ancestors.

Daniel opened his book on Latin, turning pages until a word leapt out at him. He grabbed his pencil and notebook, adding a word to the list of Ancient words Jack had previously spoken.

_Calaenad (l) - the sole survivor._ He ran to find Jack.

Jack turned his head when he heard the doorknob.

Daniel came in, an air of excitement following him.

"Jack, I know why you haven't died." He said.

Jack looked over tiredly. "And why is that?" He said.

Daniel handed Jack his notebook.

"That word 'Cai'ena', the Latin form is Calaenad. Jack, you're not a descendant of the Ancients. You're the last of them. 'Cai'ena' means 'the sole survivor'." Daniel said.

Jack sat, absorbing the information.

He shook his head tiredly. "I'm sorry if I'm not actin excited. I've got a lot on my mind." Jack said.

Daniel nodded. "Look, go see Sam. Then you should probably try to get some sleep." He said.

Jack nodded.

Sam was awake, sitting up and looking at a magazine Vala had brought her.

She smiled when she saw him.

"Hi." She said. He smiled back.

"How are ya?" He asked. She nodded.

"I'm okay; Carolyn wants to make sure I'm really okay before she lets me go."

She said. He nodded, sitting on the bed by her.

She hugged him, feeling the anxiety he was carrying.

"I thought you were gone for good." He said, hugging her back.

"Well, lucky for you I'm not. You're stuck with me, Mr. O'Neill." She said, smiling.

He nodded. "I can work with that." He said, kissing her softly.

"I have something I need to tell you. I'm probably just confirming a suspicion, but… I'm pregnant, Jack."

She said. He grinned. "I thought so. Good." He said, leaning in to kiss her.

"I love you." She said between kisses. "I know."

He said. He broke the kiss, yawning.

"I'm gonna go try to get some sleep." He said.

She nodded. "Good. Go." She said.

He smiled, nodding his head.

She pulled him down toward her, kissing him again.

"Don't get lost." She whispered against his lips.

"I won't." He said, breaking the kiss, and he walked away.

Vala came in the infirmary with two cups of coffee.

Sam smiled. "Thought you'd need a quick pick-me-up."

She said, handing Sam one of the cups. "Thanks."

She said. "So, how is he holding up?"

Vala asked after a moment.

"You know, I have never seen him that shaken. He's like a ghost now, just there. His eyes are empty; he's cold, shut-off. It scares me." She said.

Vala nodded. "Look, we all know that you're okay. I'll fake an injury, get Dr. Lam's attention, and then you can go be with your giant silver hairball, okay?" She asked, smiling brilliantly.

"Vala, the last time you did that you really did get hurt." Sam replied.

"Please, I want to help." Vala said.

"You have been nothing but kind to me since I've been here. Even taking me on those girl's days, shopping malls, hair salons, all of that. I really, really want to help, any way I can."

She said. Sam nodded. "Okay."

She said, sipping her coffee.

"Now, I'll go see if I can buy you some time." Vala said, flashing a brilliant smile.

He could hear the animal before he saw it.

The hooves beating against the ground as the bull elk led its herd.

He heard the heart beating in rhythm with its steps and the breathing turn to panting as it slowed its pace.

He left the base in need of fresh air, the chance to run, to follow predatory instinct. He knew she would find him, that much was clear.

He moved quickly, snapping into action as he heard the elk approach. He leapt, tackling the large animal with a bite to its neck.

He tore the skin from the body, tearing muscle and flesh away from bone.

The rest of the herd scattered, none willing to be the next in line for a gruesome death. He ate quickly, getting as much as he could before he had to return.

He finished, heading down to the stream and drinking, washing his muzzle in the cool water.

He raised his head, the wind gracing him with a familiar fragrance, and moved behind the tree.

Sam stepped down toward the river, glancing back and forth.

"Jack, I know you're down here." He stepped up behind her silently, breathing shallowly, waiting for her to react.

She turned, startled with how close he was.

He heard her heart pound from the shock.

"You scared me. Don't do it again."

He cocked his head, his tongue lolling to the side. He looked like a massively overgrown puppy with his goofy coyote-like grin.

She smiled back. "Come on, we have to get back to the base." He laid down, tail wagging in the air.

"No, we can't play, let's go." She said.

He barked quietly at her, nudging her hand.

"Jack, come on." She said. He froze on the spot, his ears swiveling backwards, his hackles raised on end.

"Jack?" She asked. He turned, crouching.

Sam saw it in the distance; a mountain lion crouched and ready to attack. He growled, showing white fangs.

Sam watched the muscles under his short fur tense before he took off. "Jack, wait!" She said.

The cat yowled, hissing as it took a swipe at him. He backed up, growling louder than before.

The cat swiped again and he snapped at its paw. This was not going to end well. The cat leapt, latching onto Jack and knocking him to the ground.

"NO!" Sam screamed, running toward them.

Jack barked, shoving the cat away, and was rewarded with a paw full of razor sharp claws to the side of his head.

He yelped, biting the cat's neck and waiting until the cat retracted its claws.

Fat chance, it dug its claws into his shoulder, pulling its paw slowly down the front of his chest.

He growled, eyes squinting shut, and he rolled over, his back to Sam. She heard the bones in the cat's neck crack, and knew he had killed it.

He walked slowly back toward her, blood soaking the silver fur on his face and chest.

"Come on, we have to hurry. You're losing a lot of blood."

By the time they got to the car the wounds on his chest had stopped bleeding, and he had cleaned the dried blood off.

He had changed into human form, and was now lying in the back seat of her car in a restless slumber, dressed in nothing but some shorts Sam had brought.

The left side of his face was still covered in blood, and Sam could only imagine that he was more than uncomfortable with the pain it must be causing him.

She pulled into the parking lot of the base, shutting the car off, and got out, opening the door to the backseat.

"Jack. Jack, we're at the base." She said.

He opened his eyes, sitting up and grabbing the towel he had used as a pillow, and got out of the car, allowing Sam to help him.

He held the towel against his face, letting it soak up the remainder of blood dripping down his face.


	4. Chapter 4

In the infirmary, Jack had changed back into the large silver wolf, lying in the corner.

Anytime Dr. Lam or her staff would get near him, he would bare his teeth, growling. Sam had been called to a meeting shortly after bringing him in, and had not returned yet.

"General, we need to clean you up. You're losing too much blood." Carolyn said.

His ears shot back, and he glared at her, hunching protectively over the wounds. A nurse had come closer to him with a syringe, stepping slowly.

"Just…don't let him bite you." Lam said. He growled at the man, snapping at his feet as he tried to inch nearer.

The man jumped back, hands in the air, and he left the area.

Jack lay dozing in the corner minutes later, and his ears perked up as he heard the same familiar footfall.

Sam was coming back, but there were five sets of footsteps, which could only mean more help for the good doctor.

"How long has he been there?" Sam asked.

"He changed just after you were called away. He's been there ever since. He hasn't hurt anyone, which is always a good sign, but other than that I can't say much. He won't let me look at him, let alone get near him." Carolyn said.

Sam nodded. "Dad?" Cassie asked as she walked in behind Sam.

"What happened to him?" She asked.

"We're not sure." Sam said.

Vala had walked over to where Jack lay, attempting to get closer. "Vala, no don't!" Daniel said, running to step in front of her.

Jack was on all fours, hackles on end again and top lip twitching as he growled loudly. He was eye level with Daniel, glaring coldly.

"Jack, she's not trying to hurt you, nobody is, but you need to let us help you." He said. Jack's attention was lost when Sam came toward him.

He lowered his head, his ears down as if he were in trouble.

She stroked the right side of his face, resting her forehead against his.

"We need to clean you up, to see how much damage has been done. Please, let these people help you."

She said.

His eyebrows came together in worry, and he nudged her in the stomach.

"No, I'm not going anywhere." She said, shaking her head.

Jack was still in his animalistic form sprawled out on the infirmary floor.

His chest had nearly healed, the cuts closing themselves, but his face was another matter.

Carolyn had cleaned out the cuts, attempting to ignore the pained whimpering from the large beautiful animal.

As soon as she finished he was asleep, willingly this time.

Sam got up from her place on the floor, and stretched.

"How long will he be out?" She asked.

"It shouldn't be more than a few more hours. He'll need to change back so I can speak with him." She said.

Sam nodded. She knew Jack was torn on changing.

He liked being human, liked talking to people… sometimes.

But he enjoyed being the large graceful animal. Acting before he thought was his strong point and always had been. Running on instinct like the animal he had been transformed into.

"The good news is he didn't need stitches, as soon as I cleaned the scratches they started closing up themselves. The bad news is he'll still have the scars. I don't know how to get rid of them."

Teal'c, Daniel and Vala sat in the commissary.

"How do you think he's doing?" She asked.

"I believe O'Neill is recuperating well. It is a matter of strength, and he does not lack in that area."

Teal'c said, taking a bite of his pie. Daniel took a swig of his coffee.

"Daniel, have you noticed anything different on team night?" Vala asked.

Daniel nodded.

"O'Neill seems to allow himself to be preoccupied with Colonel Carter's well-being, however, it is no more than usual." Teal'c said.

"He seemed more affectionate last time too, less self-conscious." Daniel added.

"Daniel, he touches Sam's abdomen all the time." Vala said.

Daniel looked around, shaking his head and shrugging his shoulders.

"I touch your stomach all the time." He said. Vala rolled her eyes.

"You two are more dense than a block of weapons grade Naquada. What if Sam is pregnant?" She asked.

Daniel looked at his tray for a moment.

"I believe you may be correct, Vala Mal Doran." He said. She raised her eyebrows, gesturing to Teal'c. "Thanks, Muscles." She said, grinning.

"Vala, you're assuming they've…slept together." Daniel said, wincing at his choice of words.

"Daniel, they're engaged. Of course they're going to-" He cut her off there.

"Don't go repeating this to anyone okay? We want to keep this to ourselves." He said.

"Keep what to ourselves?" Sam asked.

"Nothing, nothing." Daniel said.

"Actually it's something. We were wondering if you and Jack had…uh…" Vala said, thinking of a better way to put it.

"Had sex?" Sam asked. Daniel winced once again.

"Could you guys keep it down?" He asked. Sam looked at him incredulously.

"Daniel, are you afraid of talking about sex publicly?" Vala asked.

"Well, it's embarrassing, and it should only be discussed in the privacy of one's home." He said.

"What about the act itself?" Sam asked.

Daniel nodded. "That also should be done in the privacy of one's own home." He replied. Vala looked over at Sam.

"Break that rule?" She asked. Sam grinned.

"I'll never kiss and tell." She replied.

Vala's eyes widened. "You have to tell me!" She said. Sam shook her head.

"I'll talk to you tonight. We can discuss team sleeping arrangements." Sam said.

Jack had decided that he was going to lay off the transformations for a little while.

He stood in the locker room, looking at his chest in the mirror.

Four pale silver scars made their way down the left side of his chest, matching the ones on his face.

He grabbed his blue pullover, putting it on, sat down and pulled his boots on, cuffing his pants.

He went to his locker, grabbed his coat, and headed out of the locker room. Sam and Vala were standing by the door.

"Waiting for me?" He asked quietly. Sam smiled, nodding.

She reached out, grabbing his hand, and linked arms with Vala.

"Are we still on for team night?" He asked, looking over at her.

"Only if you're up to it." She replied.

He nodded. "I'm up to it." He said, heading to the elevator.

Cassie sat at the table, doing her homework when Sam walked in the door.

"I have a surprise for you." Sam said, stepping out of the way.

Jack walked in the door, looking in the kitchen.

"Dad!" She said, a grin on her face.

"Hey, didn't think you'd be here." He said.

"Well, duh." She replied.

He looked over at Sam, raising his eyebrows. 'Later.' She mouthed.

Jack sat on the couch, dozing next to Sam.

Vala looked over at him, smiling at the way his mouth was hanging open.

Sam was leaning on his shoulder, laughing at something Daniel had said. Teal'c offered a comment once in a while, but was content to listen.

"Daniel, Muscles, I think we'd better go." She said, pointing at Jack.

Teal'c nodded stoically, a faint smile gracing his lips.

Daniel had a full-blown grin on his face, laughing as he helped Vala stand. She walked over to the couch, leaning toward Jack.

She kissed his forehead. "Good night, mongrel." She said.

They stood in the doorway, talking for a few more minutes.

Sam and Vala exchanged hugs and 'thank you's' followed by a one armed hug by Daniel, and finally a loose hug from Teal'c.

"Colonel Carter, if you wish, I could remain here." He said.

She smiled. "Thank you for offering, but there isn't much you can do." She said, apologetically.

He nodded. "Very well, if you acquire assistance, do not hesitate to summon me." He said.

Sam smiled. "I won't." She said, kissing him on the cheek.

"Remind me to thank Vala for the nickname." Jack said tiredly as he stripped down to his boxers.

Sam smiled. "You heard that?" She asked.

He turned, looking down at her expectantly. She grinned, nodding her head. "That's right, you hear _everything_." She said.

He smiled. "Well, then you won't be surprised to hear that she wants to know if we've had sex." She said. "Think she's onto us?" He asked.

Sam shrugged. "She's very smart."

"Maybe he was just playing it up last time." Daniel said.

"Well, with the week he's been through, I don't blame him for sleeping through our conversation." Vala replied.

"Well, either way it was a waste of time." Daniel said, looking out the window.

"If you are so eager to know, Daniel Jackson, then why did you not ask when the opportunity presented itself?" Teal'c asked.

"That's Vala's job. Girl talk." He said. Vala looked at him expectantly.

"Daniel, you were the one stressing over it while we were there." She said.

Daniel shook his head, exasperated.

Sam woke up alone, looking at the clock. 2:30 a.m.

There was a note on the pillow next to her.

_'__Sorry I'm not there right now, go back to sleep and I'll be there in a while, just had to eat. Love, Jack.' _She smiled.

Apparently having normal human food wasn't filling to him anymore, not appetizing either.

She laid her head down and went back to sleep.

He opened his eyes to find himself in the bedroom.

He was on the floor, and there was a warm body next to him.

He hadn't wanted to wake her up, so he figured the floor would be okay. Apparently that hadn't been enough for her.

She had taken a blanket from the bed and snuggled into him in her sleep.

He nudged her, breathing in her scent.

She stirred and rolled to face him, burying her face in his fur.

He smiled, a large yawn covering his face.

She smiled. "Good morning mongrel." She said.

Vala rolled over, looking at her alarm clock, 8:30.

She had an entire day to relax, thanks to General Landry.

He had cleared SG1's schedule after what happened to Jack, and now she was trying to decide what to do.

She leaned over a still sleeping Daniel to pick up the phone.

"What are you doing?" He asked startled, his voice heavy with sleep.

"Nothing, I'm checking up on Sam." She replied.

He nodded. "Are you going to ask?" He asked her.

She smiled. "You know me too well darling." She replied and began dialing Sam's number.

"What if they're in the middle of something?" He asked.

She hesitated in hitting the call button. "But what if they're not?" She replied.

"But what if they are?" Daniel questioned, raising his eyebrows.

"Fine, I'll give them an hour." She said.

"We should go see a movie later." She said.

"Like what?" He asked.

"I don't know. I heard Sam say something about going to the X-Files movie." She said.

He got out of bed, and hopped in the shower.

Sam stretched out on the couch with her book, Breaking Dawn by Stephenie Meyer.

She sat up, grabbing the Pepto Bismol, and took a swig, cringing at the chalky taste. She hadn't felt very good, a side effect of her earlier dealings with Jack.

She continued reading, curling up on the couch.

"Sam." Cassie said. Sam looked up from her book. "What?" She asked.

"Vala's here." She said. She nodded, grabbing her bookmark, saving her place and hiding the Pepto behind the plant on the side table.

She sat up, pulling her hair into a pony tail.

Vala came in.

"Hey." She said.

"Hi, what's up?" Sam asked.

"I think we should go see a movie." She said.

Sam thought for a moment. It was better than a theme park; the roller coaster would make her more nauseous.

"That's a great idea, Vala." She replied.

"So, why are you sitting on the couch looking all pale and glum? You look like you've been sick." Vala said lightly.

Sam nodded slowly. "Yeah, I haven't felt very good." She said.

Vala narrowed her eyes. "Sam, you're holding out on me. What is it?" She asked. Her friend smiled slowly.

"I'm going to have a baby." She said, smiling wider. Vala's eyes widened.

"Oh, Sam, I'm so happy for you! Oh, we have to go shopping." She said.

"Nope." Jack said. "We're going to the movie, remember?" He said.

Vala frowned. "Fine, the movie and then we'll go shopping…mongrel." She said with a grin.

"By the way, thanks for that. Pretty clever." He said, sitting down by Sam.

"Well, I'll get Daniel ready to go, okay?" She asked. Sam nodded.

"Oh, and don't say anything yet. We're trying to come up with something creative, for after the wedding." Sam said.

"Well, that was pretty good." Jack said.

"When he began weeping blood I was reminded of Casino Royale, O'Neill."

Teal'c said.

Jack nodded, taking Sam's hand. "Yeah, me too." He said, looking over at Sam.

"You okay?" He asked quietly.

She nodded. "Yeah, just a little dizzy." She said.

He smiled. "Come on, I'll give you a piggy back." He said.

"Jack, I don't want to hurt you." She said.

"Given the fact that I'm un_breakable_, I think I'll be fine." He said. She rolled her eyes.

Sam sat in the truck, the cool air blowing on her face.

"We're gonna go get something to eat, okay?" He asked.

She nodded. He got in the other side.

"I hope I feel better before the wedding." She said.

He nodded, smiling. "Ya gotta admit it's a pretty great surprise." He said with a grin.

He leaned over, kissing her forehead, and placed a hand on her stomach.

"You're makin mommy sick." He whispered, kissing her abdomen. She smiled. "Just think, in a few months, he'll be kicking you out of bed." She said.

"I don't think so." He said, pulling out of the parking stall.

"Ya know, we should tell them now. So they're not worried 'bout you." Jack said.

"I know it's just so weird. We've known them for years, and its odd letting them know we've been…fooling around. Like telling your parents when you're not old enough. And I'm worried." She said.

"Why?" He asked, looking over at her.

"Well, I look at how my parents were, never home, always fighting. And Mark told me they never fought before I came along. I'm just scared that I won't be good enough." She said.

"Oh Sam, baby, it's hard, it never is really easy, but you'll be perfect. I watch you with Cassie, Sam, it comes naturally to you. You're going to hold this baby and its going to come so easy to you." He said; strong emotions in obsidian eyes.

He seemed to bolster her faith in herself.

She nodded, smiling. "Thank you." She said.

He nodded, taking her hand.

"Now, should we wait and tell them after the wedding?" He asked.

She shook her head. "No, let's tell them tonight." She replied.

"You sure, it's all up to you, if you want to." He said.

She smiled, nodding. "Yes."


	5. Chapter 5

'Here goes.' She thought.

"I'm glad we could do this." Daniel said.

Vala nodded. "Me too, I enjoy being with everyone. I hated being up on base." She said.

"Thank you, Sam, for taking me off base for the most amazing experience of my life." She said. Sam nodded.

"You're welcome. Now, Jack and I wanted to wait until after the wedding to tell you this, but we've talked, and I decided that it was time to let you all know about it."

She said. Jack's hand snaked down her thigh, his fingers entwining with her own. "I'm pregnant."

She said. Cassie smiled. "Oh my gosh, Sam!" She said, bouncing in her seat. "That is so great!" She finished.

Sam smiled.

"Congratulations Sam." Daniel said, grinning widely.

"I also offer my congratulations to the both of you." Teal'c said.

Jack grinned. "See, I told you." He said.

Sam smiled, leaning into him. "Yeah, you did tell me." She said, kissing him.

Vala had hired Andrea Jensen, a wedding planner, to help, knowing most of Sam's nerves would be because of the baby.

She knew her friend was more than ready to marry Jack O'Neill, she remembered talking to Sam about him, how in her eyes he could do nothing wrong.

He seemed almost godlike when Sam described him.

Of course, meeting Jack had seemed monumental to Vala, knowing that this man alone was responsible for the deaths of several system lords.

"Sam, what colors are we gonna use?" Jack asked.

"Um, I was thinking maybe burgundy, pink and silver." Sam said as she looked through one of the many books the planner had brought with her. "Complementing my hair?" He asked with a grin.

"Out you go, mongrel." Vala said, shooing him out the door. He growled. "Val, hold on." She said, standing up.

"Jack, baby, this is boring. I realize you want to stay with me, but there are some things that women have to do when it comes to a wedding. The planning takes forever." She said.

He smiled. "You wanna get rid of me already." He said, chuckling.

"Just for a little while." Sam replied with a grin.

She kissed him. "Now, why don't you and the boys go have some fun?" She said, kissing him again.

"Okay." He sighed.

"Thank you." She replied.

She came back to sit down.

"The only thing I don't want them doing is street hockey. We've had complaints from the neighbors." She said, shaking her head.

Andrea laughed. "Well, boys will be boys." She said.

Sam nodded. "Yeah, I tried using that one, and she replied with 'well, tell them to act their own age'." She said.

"Was that the time Daniel came home with a bloody nose?" Vala asked.

Sam nodded. "Yeah, they got a little too competitive and Daniel caught the ball instead of blocking it. He's lucky it didn't break his nose. Jack has a brutal slap shot." Sam said.

"Daniel tried to teach me how to play, I'm pretty good." Vala said, flipping through the magazine.

"Jack taught me, and then he broke General Hammond's car window with the stick." Sam replied.

"I have an idea." Jack said.

"What?" Sam asked, walking into the bathroom.

"Well, Danny and T wanna take the weekend and go somewhere. I figured you'd be with Vala and Cassie plannin the matrimonial event of the century, so I'm thinking that you can spend the weekend with them here, and I'd take Danny and T up to the cabin. They wanna paintball, and good ol' Daniel was a little miffed when I told him we couldn't down here." He said.

Sam smiled. "Well, if you promise to behave, and stay in human form, then I don't see any problems with it." She said.

He smiled. "Okay, we've got two nights…completely to ourselves…in an empty house." He said, looking at her in the mirror.

He stepped behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist and kissing her neck. "Mr. O'Neill, I like the way you think." She said, turning in his arms.

Cassie lay in bed, listening to her IPod. Sam was having a baby, Jack's baby.

Her surrogate parents were having a baby.

She had wanted to stay with Jack, but he insisted she stay with Daniel, to be closer to Sam.

Things had been rough when her mom died, and Jack asked her to keep as close to Sam as possible, because Sam was feeling that loss too.

Cassie knew that Sam had lost her parents too, and that if anyone was qualified to help, it was her.

She could imagine what the baby would look like, his mom's eyes, his dad's hair, mom's brains, and dad's sarcasm, the perfect little O'Neill.

Cassie smiled, letting the image of her family pull her to sleep.

Jack sat at the table, trying to think of people he wanted to invite to the wedding. Lou Ferretti and his family was the top on the list.

"Sam, where's your list?" He asked.

"On the table, it's in the cover of that book." She said, pointing at a book on the table.

He grabbed it, looking down the list at the people.

Everyone he wanted was already on her list, his family included.

"Why's Joss on here but Mark's not?" He asked.

Sam shrugged. "He doesn't want to see me and I don't want to see him." She said.

"It's your wedding, Sam; he owes it to you to be there." He said, writing Mark's name at the bottom.

"Who knows, maybe they'll get along." He said.

"One more question. Why's Kerry Johnson on there?" He asked.

"Jack, she was rooting for us, remember?" Sam asked.

"I know that, it's just a little uncomfortable. And I saw that Pete wasn't on there." He said.

Sam nodded. "He wasn't rooting for us. Actually he kinda wanted to kill you, probably still does." She said.

"All the more reason to invite him, I won't hurt him…much." He said, grinning widely. "Kay, my list is done." He said.

She looked over. "Really?" She asked, raising a skeptical eyebrow. He nodded.

"Everyone I want to invite is already on your list." He said, shrugging his shoulders.

"Good, that's one less thing you have to do. But you still need to pack." She said. He nodded. "Can I take your paintball gun, too?" He asked.

"Jack, what did I tell you about behaving?" She asked in reply.

He shrugged. "I just want the element of surprise." He said.

"Well they're going to be surprised when you show up defenseless." She said, raising her eyebrows.

"Kay, I'll just take mine." He said. The light bulb went on above his head. She narrowed her eyes.

"What are you thinking?" She asked.

"They could hunt for me." He said.

"Jack, I don't want you attacking one of them by mistake. It's just better if you stay human." She said.

"I won't attack them. They're familiar enough to me that it won't be a problem. Please? They'll like it too." He said.

"I don't know." She said.

"Please." He said, getting down on his knees.

She smiled. "Well, when you beg…okay, just be careful. You're not invincible. And don't do anything that will get you on a news station." She said.

He smiled. "Thank you." He said, kissing her abdomen.

"Have fun baby." He whispered, brushing his fingers along her belly. She smiled.

Daniel loaded his stuff in the back of Jack's truck.

Cassie grabbed the camp chairs, making sure they had somewhere to sit while they 'fished'.

Teal'c grabbed the cooler, and Jack made sure they all had jackets.

"We probably won't be outside at night, so we should be okay, but it gets cold when it rains." He said.

Daniel nodded. Cassie hugged Teal'c.

"Try to keep them from killing each other." Sam said as she hugged Teal'c.

"I shall attempt to do so. I shall have my cellular device in case of an emergency." He said. Vala nodded, hugging him. "Good idea, Muscles." She said.

Daniel came up to the group. Sam hugged him.

"Be careful, and don't shoot yourself in the eye." She said, smiling.

"Don't worry little sis, I'll be fine." He said.

Cassie hugged him next. "Have fun Danny." She said.

"I will, you have fun too. Don't drive Sam crazy." He said.

Vala hugged him next. "Bye, love." He said.

"Goodbye, darling, have fun." She said, kissing him. Vala hugged Jack.

"Be safe, mongrel, and don't eat my husband, or you'll be dead." She said.

He grinned, shaking his head. "Ok." He said.

Cassie hugged him next. "Don't do anything stupid, okay dad?" She asked.

He nodded. Sam wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Drive safe. And try not to eat anyone, okay?" She said, kissing him. "I'll try." He whispered against her lips.

"I love you." He said. "I know."

She said, breaking the kiss. He leaned down to her stomach. "Bye baby. Don't cause too much trouble." He said.

"He says okay." He said to her.

"Good." She said.

They walked out to the truck. "Bye guys, have fun." Cassie said.

"Bye." Daniel and Jack said in unison.

"Goodbye." Teal'c said.

Sam went back inside with Cass and Vala.

"Okay, now we have to decide on bridesmaid dresses." She said.

"I say burgundy." Cass said. Vala nodded.

"Yes, I agree, considering the fact that I look dead in pink." She said. Sam smiled. "Okay, that was easy." Sam said. "Okay, you have to look at these cakes." Cassie said. She handed Sam the magazine.

Jack tapped the steering wheel, nodding his head to the radio. Daniel was passed out in the backseat, snoring softly. "O'Neill, now that Colonel Carter has agreed to marry you, and is carrying your child, do you not wish to spend time with her?" Teal'c asked. Jack chuckled. "Yeah, of course I wanna spend time with her. But I wanna spend time with the rest of my family too. See, the way I look at it, it won't matter where I am, no matter what I'm doin, I'll always be with her. I'm hers, for the rest of my life." He said, glancing at Teal'c. "I am truly happy for you, O'Neill. I do not believe I have ever seen you as elated as you are now." He said. Jack nodded. "I don't think I've ever been this happy, at least, not in a long time." He said, watching the road. "O'Neill, if it is not a subject you wish to discuss, then we will not speak of it again. I wish to ask how your son died." He asked cautiously. Jack shrugged. "I came home that day, like any other day. Sarah was sittin on the front porch, drinkin a beer. I came up, dropped my baseball cap and gave her a hug. She showed me his school pictures. She told me he was in the house. That's when we heard the gunshot. I ran in the house, and I heard her scream his name as she ran in the door. We, uh, we rushed him to the hospital…to the emergency room. The doctors couldn't save him. He died on the table." Jack said. "I knew I should've hidden that gun better." He said quieter. "O'Neill, the fault was not yours, neither was it your son's. When Apophis took Rya'c, I blamed myself, knowing that if I had not betrayed him, my family would have been safe." Teal'c said. Jack nodded, running a hand over his face. "Are you concerned about this child?" Teal'c asked. Jack nodded. "Yeah, Sam's petrified. She doesn't wanna screw up." He said, shaking his head. "I believe that the two of you will become great parents. She will adjust, as you will readjust. There will be trials, but I believe that if you stay together, you shall make it through." Teal'c said, placing a hand on Jack's shoulder. "Thanks T." He said, looking over at him.

Cassie sat Indian-style on the floor, looking at one of the bridal magazines. "I think we should try this style of dress." She said, pointing it out to Vala. She grinned, nodding her head. "I like that." She said. "Now, these are some of the dresses I thought about for the type of wedding you want. You said you don't want anything fancy, so I thought maybe this one, this one and that one." Andrea said. Sam glanced at the dresses. "I like the second one." She said. "Okay, now it comes with a corset." She said. Sam nodded. Vala looked at the dress Sam had picked out. "Ooh, he isn't going to be able to keep his eyes off you." Cassie said, glancing down at the other dresses. "I agree with you. This one is a lot better for this wedding." Vala said.

Daniel and Teal'c kept their wits about them, ready for Jack's appearance. Teal'c could hear the tree rustling behind them, knowing it was meant to distract them. "No wonder it took Sam so long to get him back to the base." Daniel said. He heard rustling and headed toward the trees. A moose ran out of the brush, charging them. Daniel backed up, tripping on a rock and falling to the ground. Jack jumped out, pouncing on the animal. He leapt off, crouching down. The animal got back up, clearly unaffected by the attack. It lowered its head, charging Jack. He stood, catching its horns, and flipping it on its side. He grabbed it by the neck, dragging it off into the woods. "Daniel Jackson, are you uninjured?" Teal'c asked. Daniel nodded; taking his friend's outstretched hand. They stood, waiting for Jack to come out of the woods. He stumbled out, in human form and dove in the pond, washing himself off. He stood; his chest and shoulders heaving. "Jack?" Daniel asked. He raised his head quickly, and Daniel jumped. Jack's eyes were still yellow. "Oh, sorry kinda creepy, aren't they." He said, blinking a few times. "Am I normal?" Jack asked. Daniel nodded. "So, ya gonna hunt me?" He asked. Daniel chuckled, shaking his head. "Give me about an hour." He said. Teal'c nodded. Jack shrugged. "Okay." He said, getting out of the water and leading the other men to the cabin.

"You didn't eat that, did you?" Daniel asked. Jack nodded, running a hand through his hair. Daniel grimaced, shaking his head. "So, I've got a question for you." He said. Jack raised his eyebrows, flopping down on the couch. "Okay, shoot. What's your question?" Jack said. "Have you ever scared Sam?" He asked, gesturing to his eyes. Jack grinned, chuckling. "Yeah, Danny boy, I have, night before last, in fact. Ya know, Sam told me 'bout how you hate talkin 'bout sex. You're married, for cryin out loud." He said. "You scared her while you were having sex?!" Daniel asked. Jack laughed quietly, nodding. "I didn't mean to. It was totally an accident. She didn't think I was gonna attack her." He said. "What set you off?" He asked. "Daniel, lots of things set me off." He said. "Really, she gets you in the right spot and you're howling?" He asked. Jack raised his eyebrows, nodding. "So really, what did she do?" He asked. "Middle of it, I'm kissin her neck, she moans, arches her back, the next thing I know she gasps, eyes totally wide. She brushed it off, actin like it was normal." He said. Daniel nodded, trying not to visualize his sister in bed with Jack. Not working.

Daniel tried to track the large animal with no success. He stepped carefully, keeping the muzzle of his paintball gun pointed straight ahead. Teal'c walked next to him, his trained eyes scoping the tree line for any sign of their friend. Teal'c turned when he heard footsteps behind him. "Do not move any farther, Daniel Jackson." He said, turning and squeezing the trigger on his paintball gun. There was a flash of silver fur as Daniel was knocked to the ground, the breath leaving his body as he hit the ground. The large animal tilted his head to the side, the eyes a dark chocolate, a far cry from earlier that morning. "Jack, get off me. I can't breathe." He said. The big dog leapt off, crouching down. "That's gonna leave a mark." He said. Jack barked a laugh, cocking his head to the side. "Laugh it up, fuzzball…" Daniel said. Teal'c chuckled, lending Daniel a helping hand. "You're gonna be in trouble." Daniel said, smiling at Jack's playfulness. Head down, tail in the air, he pawed at Daniel's feet, barking quietly.


	6. Chapter 6

The weekend flew, and Sam was pulling the flat iron through the last of the sections of her hair. She and Vala had taken Cass to a salon, getting their hair highlighted or colored professionally.

She had opted to go darker with her hair, knowing that Jack would be in for quite a shock when he saw her.

She had decided to go brunette knowing that he wouldn't care if it was as black as Vala's, he'd still love her. She combed through it, going into their bedroom and grabbing her clothes. She grabbed her flip flops, heading out into the living room.

"Mom, dad's gonna die! He'll love it." Cassie said.

Sam smiled. "You think so?" She asked.

"Andrea called while you were in the shower, everything is ready. She has to get the boys fitted for their tuxedos next Monday, Tuesday they'll go to the tailor, Wednesday the boys will try them on, Thursday they'll go for readjustments, Friday they'll be dry cleaned so we can use them Saturday."

Vala said, feeling proud that she remembered all that Andrea had told her. Sam nodded, thanking her.

"Wow, this is getting really close." Sam said, leaning back into the couch.

Vala smiled as she heard the diesel pull up out front. "The boys are back." She said.

Sam smiled, pulling her hair in a ponytail. She stood up, walking to the front door with Vala, Cassie on their heels.

They filed outside, waiting for the men to get out of the car.

Jack was the first one out, grinning like the cat that ate the canary.

He walked up to Sam. "Too much testosterone, it's great to be home." He said, kissing her.

Cassie smiled. Sam broke the kiss.

"Eww, scratchy beard, you should shave." She said with a giggle.

He frowned mockingly, pulling her into a hug. He liked it when he didn't have to shave, it was one of those things he rarely got to do, but when he got a month off, he'd grow some stubble, and when duty called again, he'd shave it.

"I love your hair." He said, grinning and tucking her bangs behind her ear.

"I told you." Cassie said.

Sam stretched languidly, rolling to face her fiancé. She smiled.

"I love you." She said, scooting closer to him.

"I love you too. How's the baby?" He asked. "Asleep." She said.

Not that they could tell, but it was fun to talk about it.

"Good, he's learnin fast." Jack replied, rolling her under him and kissing her hungrily.

She kissed back, one arm around his neck, the other rubbing his back. She smiled, breaking the kiss and hugging him tightly.

"I really do love you." She said, closing her eyes as he dipped his face in her neck and placed a tender kiss there.

"Good, because you've had my heart from the day we met, I just took way too long to figure it out." He said, framing her face with his hands.

He kissed her slowly this time, drawing out the passion to the breaking point.

It was times like this that his heart melted, when he knew that no matter what happened, they would work through it together.

Jack awoke, disoriented by the dark hair in his face, luckily it smelled like Sam's shampoo, so that snapped him back to reality.

He lay quietly, listening to the rain fall on the roof and tried to stay awake.

He shifted on his back, smiling when Sam rolled over to lie on his chest. He stayed quiet, relaxing with each breath.

"I love that sound." Sam said. "The rain, it's relaxing." She finished. He nodded.

The phone rang, startling them both for a moment. Jack grabbed it.

"O'Neill…yes Mr. President. When do you need me? Yes, of course. Thank you, sir." He said, hanging up the phone.

"The president called you at home?" She asked. "He wants to make an appearance at our wedding." He said.

Sam raised her eyebrows, leaning up on her elbow. "Really?" She asked.

"That's what he said." Jack said, shrugging his shoulders.

"Wow." Sam said.

"Guess we'll have to be on our best behavior." Jack said.

"Yeah, but we've still got a week…before we have to be on our best behavior." She said with a grin. He raised his eyebrows, nodding. "There's that." He said, kissing her.

"By the way," She said, breaking the kiss, "you're not obvious at all." She said. He looked at her, confused.

"Jack, honey, looking at you right now, I can tell exactly what you're thinking. Your eyes used to get really dark, now they're bright yellow." She said with a small grin. He narrowed his eyes.

"I hate that. I scared Daniel too. Came outta the woods after a moose tried to kill him, jumped in the pond and he yelled at me, I looked up an he bout jumped outta his skin. It's not what ya think. It's the adrenaline." He said.

Daniel stood, looking at his tux in the mirror.

"Mr. Jackson, you were made to wear these." Andrea said, smiling as she chalked the bottom of his pants for hemming.

"Now, I realize you'll probably only wear this once, but at least you'll have a tux." She stated.

"I think I'll ask for a job with the CIA after this." Daniel said with a smile.

Jack came in, buttoning his cuffs. "Mr. O'Neill, you look fantastic." She said.

"Thanks." He said.

"I'm sure you look very good in your uniform, but I'm glad you decided on a tuxedo, it works very well." She said.

Jack stood in front of the floor length mirror, adjusting his collar. He hated this shirt. His uniform shirt was tailored to fit his body, this was tailored to fit his ribcage and arms, clearly a man with a toothpick for a neck had made this, thinking that all American men had the same one.

He stretched, getting a little more comfortable in the shirt, except that collar.

"Uh, is there anything we can do 'bout the collar on this shirt?" He asked.

Andrea smiled, nodding. "The tailor can take a little out, is that what it needs?"

"Yeah, apparently the guy that made this didn't need to breathe." He said. Andrea looked him over, checking sleeve length, pant leg length, waist line.

"Everything else looks great. You have very broad shoulders." She said, brushing the shoulders of the shirt down.

He nodded, turning his back to the mirror.

"Where's the martini, Bond?" He asked Daniel, smiling and heading to the dressing room.

Teal'c came out, clearly enjoying his tuxedo.

"I do not understand why O'Neill dislikes these suits so. They are quite comfortable."

Teal'c said, putting the vest on over his shirt. "You were made for these as well. Are you two partners in crime?" She asked.

"We're partners in getting those two together, if you consider it a crime." Daniel said, putting on the vest and jacket.

He buttoned the vest, the jacket following.

"Daniel Jackson, I believe you would make a very convincing James Bond. However, Daniel Craig was most qualified." Teal'c said.

Sam stood in front of the mirror in her dress, standing still for the seamstress.

"Okay, well, of all the dresses I tried on, I like this one the best." Vala said. Sam turned.

Vala's dress was beautiful, the dark burgundy working with her jet black hair to bring out her eyes.

"Wow, nice dress." She said.

"Oh, Sam, you look gorgeous." She said.

Sam smiled. "Thank you." She said, her stomach fluttering. Her nerves were getting the best of her.

"Why am I so nervous?" She asked Vala.

"Sam, this is a big deal. You're going to spend the rest of your life with him. Of course you're going to be nervous. I was terrified when I married Daniel, although I can't for the life of me remember why. It's scary, but when you look back on it, you will be so happy that you can't express the emotion." She said.

Sam nodded, turning as the seamstress told her to.

The door chimed as Andrea came through, looking at Vala. "This color works wonders. Now, the guys have been fitted for their tuxes. They're changing now." She said.

Sam nodded, turning to face the seamstress.

"Okay, that is pretty much all I can do at the moment. Everything else looks perfect. We'll put your train on and get the veil attached to the tiara. By the way, I love your hair." She said.

Sam smiled. "Thank you." She said, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

Jack sat his keys down on the counter, going through the cupboards.

Sam had done some grocery shopping, so he figured it was his turn to cook dinner. She was on the phone with the caterer, talking about the spread of food they were going to have.

He grabbed a pan out of the cupboard, setting it on the stove and pulled out some chicken, marinating it in beer. The good thing about cooking with beer was that it cooked all the alcohol out, which meant that there was no reason to worry about hurting the baby.

He pulled out some vegetables, sitting them in a pan filled with water. He let the vegetables steam in the pot, taking the chicken and placing it in the pan, pouring the marinade in the pan with it.

Sam could smell something good as she put her book down on the coffee table.

Jack stood in the kitchen, a towel over his shoulder, shaking a pan.

"Jack?" She asked, heading up the stairs into the kitchen. "Mmm, something smells good." She said, wrapping her arms around his waist.

He smiled, resting a hand on hers where it lay on his toned abs. "Ooh, you're lean." She said.

He laughed and looked at the ceiling. "Thank you, Adria." He said, letting the chicken simmer.

He turned, placing a kiss on her forehead.

He could swear he felt her stomach starting to round out, a sure sign that their lives were going to be easier…and more complicated at the same time.

"Hungry?" He asked. She nodded, unwrapping her arms from around his waist, and went to the cabinet to get some plates.

"Did we have a sudden change in appetite?" She asked, putting the plates on the table and turning to the drawer for silverware.

He grinned, shaking his head. "Change in metabolism. I eat too much." He said.

She raised her eyebrows. "Eating one big meal every three days? That's too much?" She asked.

He shrugged, turning off the burners on the stove. He took the vegetables, placing them on a hot pad in the middle of the table. He took the pan, putting some chicken on both plates.

"I'm going to boil and refrigerate all the beer." Sam said. Jack frowned, sitting down after he seated her.

"Why would ya do somethin like that?" He asked, picking up his fork.

"Well, there's alcohol in it, and we can boil that out, that way I can still have it." She said.

"Well, how 'bout we buy _root_ beer, an then you can drink that?" He asked.

She smiled, shaking her head. He was willing to negotiate for the beer, which was just like him to do so.

"So, what 'bout SG1, what're ya gonna do now?" He asked.

She shrugged. "I don't know, maybe I'll retire, be a stay-at–home mom. Boy or girl, I'll definitely be a hockey mom." She said, to which Jack raised his eyebrows, smirking.

"Really, why not become a soccer mom?" He asked rhetorically. She glanced up, disbelief written all over her beautiful face.

He grinned. "Oh come on honey, no minivan?" He asked. "I'd rather ride a Ducati with training wheels." She said.

He chuckled at the visual. Her on the bike, decked out in leather…with a set of training wheels under the exhaust pipe. They ate in silence for a moment.

"I've been thinking about names. Assuming it's a boy, I like your name." She said. He grimaced.

"He's gonna hate us." He replied. "Besides, I've been thinkin 'bout Blake." He said.

She smiled, nodding. "Okay, if it's a boy, Blake…but we use Jonathan as a middle name." She said. He grimaced again, 'no way outta that'.

"Okay. What about a girl?" He asked. "Um… I don't know, what about Rebekkah?" She asked. He nodded, weighing names.

"What about Brooklynn? That could be a middle name, sorta your middle and your mom's first name." He said. S

he smiled. "I like it." She said, dishing herself some more vegetables. "I still think it's a boy." She said. He grinned. "I know… me too." He said.

Jack was restless that night, nightmares haunted him whenever he fell asleep.

_A little boy with brown hair and blue eyes ran out of the clubhouse. "Daddy! Come get me!" He screamed, giggling. "Hey, how's my boy?" He replied, picking him up. "C'mere ya little monster, let's go inside." He said, hauling him over his shoulder. He packed him in the house, and dropped him on the couch. "Do it again." The boy replied. Jack shook his head, sitting down on the couch. The boy was gone. "Where'd ya go?" He asked. He heard something drop, and he looked down on the table to see a silver tube. It was a bullet casing! "Blake! No!" He yelled, running up the stairs. The gun went off, and he choked back a sob…it happened again. _

"NO!" He screamed.

Sam jumped, startled out of a peaceful sleep.

"Jack?" She asked, sitting up.

He had bolted up in bed, breathing heavily. It took him a minute, and he got out of bed, going to the bathroom and washing his face with cold water.

He looked at himself in the mirror…his usually brown eyes were an angry yellow, and he looked much older than his fifty years.

He heard Sam get up and pad across the hallway to the bathroom.

"Jack?" She asked. He breathed slower, criticizing himself in the mirror.

"I'm fine, just a nightmare." He said, pushing it out of his mind.

"It's been a while." She said, rubbing his back. He nodded, shaking the images from his mind.

His nightmares had stopped when he and Sam decided to move in together, his mind finding solace in the fact that there was no reason to be afraid of the future…now his mind was turning on him again, showing him what could happen because of his decision.

He swallowed dryly, turning and leading Sam back to bed.


	7. Chapter 7

It bothered her, and she didn't know why. Jack had pushed things aside before, refused to talk about them…but not in this magnitude.

He woke up that morning with a somber expression, and she wondered if he was having second thoughts.

She reprimanded herself, scolding herself for even thinking that.

Jack was subject to moods like that…it was just how he coped with things. He had gone for a run, in the rain of course, and Sam could only guess if he'd stayed in human form.

She knew things were getting stressful for him…but he expected that he would be able to handle it as if it were nothing.

She sat at the table, nursing a glass of orange juice, having given up coffee for the baby…but as soon as this little one was born, she was back on coffee. No exceptions.

There was a knock at the door, and she could only assume who it was…it could've been a news camera, a member of the Springs PD, even a member of the Trust. Luckily it was just Vala, coming to check on her best friend.

"Hey, how are you this fine morning?" She asked. Sam nodded, taking a swig of her orange juice.

"I'm good. I'm tired." She said. Vala smiled, sitting down at the table with her.

"Okay, what's going on?" She asked.

"What?" Sam asked.

"Something is going on. Is everything okay with you two? Or do I have to take the mongrel out and beat him?" She asked.

Sam smiled. "No, he had a nightmare last night. I heard him talking in his sleep." She said.

"I thought all that stopped?" Vala asked. Sam nodded. "So did I. He was talking about a gun. Vala, I don't know what to do, I know he's worried about this baby, about our safety." She said.

Vala shook her head. "I never really did find out what happened." Vala said. "I asked Daniel, but he told me I would have to ask you or Jack." She finished.

Sam nodded. "While Jack was in Black Ops he was required to keep a service revolver in his home. His son Charlie got the gun and shot himself. He died at the hospital." She said.

Vala covered her mouth. "What did he do after that?" Vala asked.

"He went to Abydos, with Daniel. He wanted the mission to be the one he wouldn't come back from. He met Skaara there and it brought him back. Suddenly it wasn't about himself anymore. He needed to save these people. His second mission back there I was put on his team…he wasn't too happy to have a scientist on his team. I told him he'd like me once he got to know me…how right I was." She said, smiling and shaking her head.

"That's a good thing. He really does like you." Vala said, standing up. She walked to the fridge, grabbing the orange juice and pouring herself a glass.

Jack ran hard, his heart pounding in his ears. He knew there was no chance that his nightmare would become a reality, but it still hurt to think about it.

Charlie's death had shown him that he was not meant to be a father and that if it were to happen again there was the possibility that he would screw up. He refused to let Sam see that side of him, he really was excited for this baby, but there was no way in hell he was going to hurt Sam like he did Sarah.

He ran around the track a few more times, deciding he'd tortured his lungs enough, and headed back home.

Vala sat down on the couch, picking up Sam's book.

"I never understood why everyone got into those…they don't sound very appealing." She said, setting the novel back on the coffee table.

"They're actually really good. The main character, Bella, is sort of going through the same thing as I am right now…only she's married, and gets pregnant, and has the baby in a month." Sam said.

Vala shook her head. "I still don't understand it. Why write about a vampire when most of the people on your planet don't believe in them?" She asked.

Sam shrugged, picking the book up. "If you ever decide you want to read them, I have the four. That's the only thing that got me through our last couple missions. I was ready to kill Cameron, in fact I'm glad they stationed him at Edwards, he was way too gung-ho for everything." Sam said.

"You know, he wasn't very happy when Daniel told him that you were engaged to Jack. He was rather unpleasant." Vala said, raising her eyebrows.

Sam nodded. "I heard. Jack wasn't too happy when he found out they gave Cameron command. Lucky for me, I was already involved with Jack so I never worried about it. He showed interest in me, but I ignored him, flaunting my relationship. That's when the newspapers got word that I was with the man who had tried to kill a US Senator." She said, sighing.

Jack came in the sliding glass door, stripping off his wet t shirt and heading to the bathroom.

"Is it just me…or is he starting to resemble Teal'c?" She asked. Sam smiled, nodding. "Now it's my turn to get fat." She said.

Vala laughed. Daniel and Teal'c pulled up in the driveway with Dominick and Cassie in the back seat.

"He must have invited everyone." She said, going to the door. Jack came in the living room, deciding that the women could take the couch.

He sat on the floor in front of Sam, smiling when he felt her hand in his hair. The four came in, taking seats wherever they were available.

"I brought a movie we could watch." Daniel said. "Good, is it Star Wars?" Jack asked.

"No, it is not." Teal'c said. Jack looked up at Sam, smiling. "Good, our resident genius can't discredit the amazing George Lucas." She shook her head, rolling her eyes.

"Nope, not even close." Daniel said. Dominick smiled.

"Thir13en Ghosts…good choice, it's a great scary movie." He said. Jack rolled his eyes with a smile. Teal'c turned to Jack and Sam.

"I have spoken to Bra'tac. He and Rya'c are going to attend the wedding, as well as Ishta and several of the female Jaffa." He said.

Jack nodded. "Well, you might have some ascended beings there too. Skaa'ra came to me the other day. Apparently the air's been buzzing up in the next plane. Just like the elders predicted." Daniel said.

"The elders predicted?" Sam asked. Daniel nodded.

"Jack is the last of the Ancients. 'Cai'ena' means 'sole survivor'." He said, glancing at Vala.

Sam looked down at him. He glanced at her, looking at Daniel sharply. "I didn't think it was all that important." He said, shrugging his shoulders.

Sam shook her head, deciding not to say anymore.

Daniel had fallen asleep before the movie ended, head resting on the back of the couch with his mouth open.

Sam smiled, stroking Jack's hair as they watched the movie.

He smiled when she tensed, jumping as the character Dennis was broken in half on a corner of the wall. "I think I've changed my mind about glass. And I'm never going in the basement alone again." Vala said. Jack snorted, shaking his head.

The wedding came in no time. Jack stood at the altar, Teal'c standing behind him.

Cassie walked in first on Dominick's arm, Vala in next on Daniel's, Mark led his wife in.

General George Hammond was honoring Sam's wishes by escorting her down the aisle.

When Jacob died, Sam had been adamant that Hammond was going to be the one to give her away.

George and her father had known each other since before Sam was born, and she thought of him as a second father.

Sam met his gaze, smiling subtly. They got to the altar and George grabbed his hand, placing Sam's in his own.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to witness the joining of these two souls, Jonathan Ryan O'Neill and Samantha Lynn Carter, in holy matrimony."

"Jack, do you take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health for as long as you both shall live?" He asked.

Jack smiled. "I do." He said.

Sam smiled. "And do you Samantha; take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health for as long as you both shall live?" He asked her.

She smiled. "I do." She said.

"By the power vested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride." He said. Jack leaned in, kissing Sam.

Her arms wrapped around his neck, and she smiled as the audience cheered. "Ladies and gentlemen, I now present Mr. and Mrs. Jack O'Neill." He said.

Teal'c and Bra'tac stepped toward them, a smile on their faces.

"Bra'tac, it's good to see you." Sam said. Bra'tac bowed his head. "It is good to see you too, Colonel O'Neill." He said.

Jack smiled, shaking his hand. "Good to see ya, Bra'tac." He said.

"And you as well, human." He said with a grin. Ishta stepped up when Bra'tac left.

"I wish you well. I had no doubt you would find each other." She said with a smile.

She turned to Sam. "Do not let him tie you down. You are a great warrior, do not lose that." She said, bowing her head at them.

Lou Ferretti stepped up. "So ya finally caught her." He said with a smile, winking at Sam.

"You two look good together; I only wish Kawalski could see ya." Jack nodded. "Same here, but it's great ya came, thanks." Jack said.

Jack whisked Sam away after the wedding for a three week honeymoon in paradise.

Those three weeks they spent as if they were teenagers, in complete bliss.

Every morning she awoke in Jack's arms was the dawn of a newfound realization for her.

She felt whole, complete, like every wrong thing in her life had been fixed.

But it also brought thoughts of their impending parenthood to the surface.

"I think we should have a second honeymoon." Vala said.

Daniel smiled. "Where do you want to go?" He asked.

She shrugged. "How about Canada, there's a nice little place called Banff?" She said.

"Not to change the subject, but have you noticed Jack's scars?" Daniel asked.

Vala nodded. "I have. They're disappearing, which can't be a bad sign, can it?" She asked, playing with the hair on the back of his neck.

"They're not disappearing, they're changing colors. It's strange. I've done some more research and it looks like the form of lycanthropy he was exposed to was a voluntary type. He can choose to transform." He said.

"So it's more like he's an Animorph than a werewolf, he can decide when he needs to change." Vala replied.

Daniel smiled. "Yeah, I guess you could put it that way." He said.

Vala had spent mornings watching teen shows while she was getting ready for work. "There's one thing I'm not sure of." Vala said.

"What's that?" Daniel asked, raising his eyebrows. "Why would someone allow their child to watch a television series about a reading and talking dog?"

Sam shifted on her side, facing Jack. The scars on the side of his face had turned a dark gold color, almost matching the rest of his natural complexion.

She closed her eyes, pulling the blanket up to her chin. She relaxed, her breathing leveling off, and she was asleep.

Jack smiled, knowing she had been watching him, and faced her, looking at her expression. She looked peaceful, beautiful. He relaxed, letting himself drift to sleep. A few minutes later, Sam was awakened with a kick to her internal organs.

She sat up, gasping.

"What? What is it?" Jack asked.

"Your son is rearranging my insides." She said with a smile.

His eyes widened. "He kicked?" Jack asked her.

She nodded and took his hand, placing his fingers on the spot on her abdomen where the baby had kicked.

At first he thought it was a muscle twitching, but then he felt the heel of the baby's foot against his fingers.

"Whoa." He said; his eyes wide with wonder. Sam smiled. "Hey, be nice." He whispered to her belly, smiling when he felt a hand brush his nose where it touched her belly. "Yeah, it's your daddy, now be nice to your mom and settle down. She needs to go to sleep." He said, his hand patting her stomach.

She smiled widely, watching her husband talking to their baby. "A few more months and then you can move as much as you want, but until then be careful." He whispered.

Sam closed her eyes. "He stopped." She said.

Jack nodded. "We're gonna be great at this." He said, grinning.

Sam nodded, rubbing the same spot on her stomach. "I know one thing; I can't lie on my back anymore."Sam said.

Jack smiled. "C'mere." He said, pulling her closer to him. He spooned up behind her, burying his face in her hair.

"Why'd ya have to fall for an old man like me?" He asked.

"Jack, age doesn't matter to me. We love each other; we want to spend the rest of our lives like this, together." She said.

"Yeah, but my only question is why me? I mean, you coulda had any guy you wanted." He said, stroking her arm absentmindedly. She smiled.

"I chose you. " She said, rubbing her stomach again. "Mmm, yeah, you really picked a winner." He said.

She laughed. "I love you, Mrs. O'Neill." He said.

"I love you, too, Mr. O'Neill." She replied, nestling down into his embrace and pulling the blanket up by her nose.

He smiled as she drifted off to sleep. _'Old habits die hard.'_

He thought, remembering the times he would watch her fall asleep on their missions, her sleeping bag up around her nose and ears with her fist under her chin.

"So, have you picked out names?" Cassie asked as she brought a spoonful of cornflakes to her mouth.

Sam nodded. "If it's a boy, Blake Jonathan, and if it's a girl, Rebekkah Brooklynn." She said.

Cassie grinned. "How'd he take that?" She asked. Sam shrugged.

"He told me he hated his parents for that, but I compromised, said we could use it as a middle name." She grinned back as she drank her orange juice.

"Do you want to go in with me today? I'm getting an ultrasound; listen to the baby's heart." She said.

Cassie nodded. "I'd love to." She said. "Is Jack gonna be there?" She asked.

Sam nodded. "Will you find out the sex?" Cassie asked, spooning the last of the cornflakes into her mouth.

Sam nodded. "We already think it's a boy, but at this point the only thing I really care about is that this baby is healthy. Nothing else matters." She said.

Cassie nodded. "So are you ready to be an official cousin/big sister?" Sam asked.

Cassie laughed. "I'm definitely going to be there. I can visualize the baby, your eyes, Jack's hair, your intelligence, and Jack's sarcasm. This kid is going to be perfect."

Cassie said as she loaded her bowl in the dishwasher. "You know that picture I have on my desk at work; of the three of us?" Sam asked.

Cassie nodded. "There was a woman that came in the other day, and she told me that I was very lucky to have such a special young lady for a daughter. I told her thank you, and that I was very proud of you. You'll always be my first, even though you're not biologically mine." Sam said.

Cassie smiled warmly. "Wow, I really can't get in trouble now, four parents." She said, hugging Sam.

"Well, this baby has a very strong heart, that's for sure." Carolyn said as she moved the wand over Sam's abdomen.

"Did you see that?" Cassie asked. Jack smiled as a hand moved across the wand.

"Already hates cameras, yep, it's my kid." He said.

Sam smiled, stroking his knuckles with her thumb.

"So, do we want to know what it is?" Cair asked, raising her eyebrows.

Sam nodded.


	8. Chapter 8

Cassie watched the screen, smiling at the heart beat.

"Okay, Mr. and Mrs. O'Neill, meet your daughter." She said with a smile.

Sam's eyes widened. "It's a girl." She said. Jack's eyes lit up and he grinned widely.

Cassie smiled. "I knew it." She said, punching the air.

Daniel answered his phone, preoccupied with his notes.

"Jackson." He said.

"It's a girl." He heard Jack say, hearing the smile in his voice.

"Jack that's great, congratulations!" He said. Vala came in, confused at the smile on his face.

"What?" She asked quietly, waiting for his reply.

"Okay, well, we'll see you tonight then. Definitely, around seven works. Okay, bye." He said, closing his phone and sitting it on the desk.

"Whatever you just heard has you smiling like the cat that ate the yellow bird, I want to know." She said.

"It's a canary. And Jack and Sam are having a baby girl." He said. "A girl?" She said, excitement leaking into her voice.

Daniel nodded, grinning. "A girl. Her name is going to be Rebekkah Brooklynn." He replied.

"It's beautiful. This little girl is going to be more beautiful than her name, though." Vala said.

Daniel nodded. "Those two are going to be chasing boys away before she starts kindergarten." He said, shaking his head.

Jack smiled as he watched Sam make dinner. "You don't have to do that." Jack said.

"Yes I do." She replied, continuing on with her dinner making. He shook his head.

"I can cook too." He said, stepping up beside her.

"Fine, you make the noodles, I'll make the sauce. Garlic bread is in the oven." She said.

He turned. "You are never gonna let me do this, are ya?" He asked.

"Jack, you've made dinner every night for a week. It's my turn." She said. He smiled.

"I like making dinner for you, besides, we have to entertain guests, remember?" He said, grabbing the strainer for the spaghetti noodles.

"So, I think you should be the one to talk to Dominick about Cass." Sam said.

"Why not Daniel?" He asked. "Well, you're more like a father figure for her. You two have this…unspoken bond. She looks up to you; maybe you should be the one to lay down the law, so to speak. That and Dominick is afraid of you, he doesn't think Daniel would hurt a fly." She said.

He smirked. "Aren't we a little smug?" She said, turning to smile at him.

"I'm glad he's scared of me. As far as he's concerned I'm her father, and it's my right to protect her." He said.

"Ya know, after Janet died she begged me to adopt her. She refused to talk to me after I got my promotion, told me she would never speak to me again." He said.

She smiled. "She really said that to you?" She asked, shaking her head.

He nodded, breaking the spaghetti noodles and putting them in the pan. "I think we should." Sam said.

"I mean, I realize she's living with Daniel and Vala at the moment, but she looks enough like you." Sam said.

Jack smiled. "I think it's a great idea." He said, kissing her temple.

"Wow, you guys really know how to cook up a storm." Cassie said as she dished her plate.

Teal'c was already on his third plate, and he was eating with such gusto it seemed he was only on plate one.

Daniel nodded his head, taking a swig of his beer. Sam sat munching on her garlic bread.

"You know, after everything that's happened, we've all turned out okay. Well, with the exception of dear old Jack here." She said with a smile.

"Quiet you." He said, narrowing his eyes and smiling.

"So, Jack, I think us guys should have a project, something for the baby. I mean, the girls have decided that they're going to shop…a lot, so we should come up with something." Daniel said. Teal'c nodded.

"I concur. Perhaps we should create a nursery." Teal'c said. Jack smiled, nodding.

"Hey, sounds like a great idea. We'll need a theme, ya know." He said. Daniel smiled.

"How about a jungle theme for it? Paint the walls blue for the sky and green for the trees, hard wood, animal decals on the walls." He said.

Sam smiled. "It sounds perfect." She said. "It's settled then, a jungle theme for the nursery."

Cassie flopped down at the table, her head in her hands.

"Ya okay Cass?" Jack asked. She nodded. "Tired." She replied.

"Can I stay here tonight? I wanna give Daniel and Vala some privacy." She said.

He smiled. "Yeah, sure." He replied. She smiled. "So, I talked to Sam earlier, this baby is gonna tie things up for you two." She said, resting her head on her arm, elbow on the table.

He nodded, taking a deep breath. "Yeah, it is. Look, Cass, Sam and I talked before you guys got here. If the offer's still on the table, we wanna adopt ya." He said, looking at her critically.

She raised her eyebrows, smiling. "Really? You want me?" She said.

He smiled, shaking his head. "Of course we want you." He said. "Cass, when Janet died, I knew I had to do somethin bout all of it. My promotion came way too fast, in fact when they asked me, I almost turned them down. Sam pushed me; told me that I deserved the raise after all the hell I'd been through. She was angry with herself after she found out I was gonna be transferred to DC. I was pissed, but I figured I could do more for the program if I was in DC pullin as many strings as I could. I'm just glad to be back. Things were a little rough there for a little while." He said.

She smiled. "The offer is still on the table…dad." She said with a grin.

"Good, we'll file the papers an get your room set up." He said.

"Yes, Mr. President. Of course, no sir, its fine. Absolutely. Yes sir, I'll be there." He said.

"Thank you sir. Drop by anytime. I'd love to give you a tour of the new facility myself." Jack said.

"I'll do my best, sir." He said. He hung up the phone, sighing tiredly as he relaxed into the couch.

"What's wrong?" Sam asked. He shook his head. "Somebody at the SGC decided to blab about my 'condition'." He said, dragging his hand over his face. "Now the IOA wants to talk to me about it. Apparently they want to assess the situation, in case I could be a risk to the population of Colorado." He said, rolling his eyes.

Sam nodded, pulling her hair in a pony tail. "So I guess you'll be in DC for a few days." She said, leaning into his chest.

"Cass'll be here." He said, kissing her forehead.

"It's not the same." She said, snuggling closer to him.

"Things are gonna change around here. But it's gonna be for the better." He replied.

She smiled, glancing at the coffee table. Jack's old reading glasses sat there on top of a newspaper. "Well, your condition does some good." She said, picking the glasses up.

He smiled back. "Yeah, I guess it does, don't it?" He replied, leaning his head back and closing his eyes. "I'll be there for a week." He said.

Sam pouted, burying her face in his chest. "A week?" She said.

He smiled, looking down at her. "It's just a week. I know, I wasn't crazy about it either, but they need to do a physical, document their findings, even do a shock test." He said the last part with a shudder.

"A shock test?" She asked. He nodded. "They need to make sure my electric field isn't disturbed." He said, shrugging his shoulders.

"Your EM field, it affects everything around you, lights, appliances, everything. It's Electro Magnetic." She said.

"Well, they say it could damage some pretty important stuff if it's off, so they're gonna check that out." He said.

"When do you leave?" She asked, dreading that word.

"Tomorrow." He said with a sigh.


	9. Chapter 9

There was a knock at the door, and Cassie jumped up to answer it. She opened the door, shocked to see Pete Shanahan standing there.

"Dad." She said.

"Comin." He replied, heading out of the study. She glanced at him, a strange look on her face.

"Go finish your homework." He said, stepping in her place.

"Can I help you?" He asked. Pete shook his head. "No, I just came by to see Sam, is she here?" He asked.

"Sam." He said, waving the man in. "What, mongrel?" She asked, coming up the steps.

"Pete, hi." She said. His eyes widened slightly. "Hi." He said, with a grin.

Jack leaned down, kissing her. "I've gotta take the Jeep to the shop, the timing belt's goin out." He said.

She nodded. "Can I go?" Cassie asked. "Nope, finish your homework." He said, grabbing his jacket and heading out the door.

"Is he okay?" Pete asked. Sam nodded. "He's always like that with people he doesn't know. He comes off brash, but he means well." She said.

"Oh, ok. Well, enough about him. You look great." He said. "Thank you. I'll be glad when next month rolls around. I'm afraid I'm not very good with this pregnancy thing." She said.

"So, were you blessed with a boy or will he suffer?" He asked.

Sam shook her head. "It's a girl. He's excited, as long as the baby's healthy, we're happy." She said. Cassie came down into the living room, flopping down on the couch. "That's the way it should be." She said. S

am smiled, patting Cassie's hand. "And you're O'Neill's daughter, right?" Pete said. Cassie nodded.

"Yeah, that's me. Vala said she's taking me shopping for Bekkah. Anything you want me to pick out?" She asked.

Sam shook her head. "Nope, not that I can think of." Pete watched the teenager nod, leaning on Sam's shoulder.

"Did you take your Promethazine?" She asked.

Cassie rolled her eyes. "Do I _have_ to? That stuff is so gross." Cassie said.

"You need to take it if you want to get better." Sam said.

"It's a sinus infection, mom, I'm not coughing anymore." Cassie said.

"What would your father say?" She asked.

Cassie sighed. "Fine." She said, shaking her head and getting up.

"Thank you." She said.

"So, you'll have a teenager and a baby, wow. That's dedication." He said. Sam shook her head. "It never gets old; that much I can tell you. So, how've you been?" She asked.

He nodded. "Good, just earned a partner, so we'll see how well that goes. She's a spitfire, hell with a badge." He said.

She smiled. "That's good." She said.

He chuckled. "You know, I still don't know why we broke up." He said, shaking his head. "Pete. Don't." She said. "Sam, why did we?" He asked.

"Because there was too much at once. I wasn't ready. And then when my dad died…you want to know the truth?" She asked.

He nodded. "That might be good." He said. "I was settling, for you. I've loved Jack for eleven years. That's a long time to wait. I don't want to hurt your feelings, but you were a distraction. I was desperate for some normalcy to my life, and you gave that to me. But my feelings for you paled in the light of day compared to how I've always felt about him." She said.

He nodded. "I see." He said. "Oh, I wish you did." She said. "I guess this is my only question. What _do_ you see in him?" He asked.

She smiled, shaking her head. "Everything I'll ever need. He's charming, funny, attractive, and he loves me. He's seen me at my best, been there when I'm at my worst, and he still loves me." She said.

"I wish I could find someone who looked like that when they were talking about me." He said.

She smiled. "I think you will." She said.

"Keep her company, okay kiddo?" He said as Cassie hugged him.

She nodded. "I will, dad." She said.

He smiled. "That's my girl." He replied. Sam hugged him.

"Don't get lost." She said, smiling as he kissed her.

He smiled against her lips. "Don't worry, I won't." He replied.

"Bye Bekkah." He said to her belly as he picked up his bags, heading to the terminal as the attendant called his flight number. They watched until he disappeared, turning around.

"Let's get back home, there's supposed to be a storm coming in." Sam said, leading Cassie back to the entrance.

"Where's Jack?" Daniel asked.

"DC." Sam replied with a sigh.

"Why is he there? Does it have something to do with that little weasel man?" Vala asked.

Sam nodded. "They want to make sure he's not a risk to the population." She said.

"I believe they will find that he is not." Teal'c said. "Well, things better be okay. He told me I couldn't see Dominick until he was back." Cassie said, shaking her head and folding her arms. Daniel smiled.

"He's pretty good with the protective father thing." Daniel said.

"And older brother, and younger brother, and CO, and husband, he takes his role very seriously." Vala said, relaxing into the sofa.

"Well, we better head out to the garage. Jack brought home some paint, so we're gonna get started on the nursery." Daniel said.

Sam smiled. "Okay, don't have too much fun with what's left. Jack's done quite a bit himself." She said. Daniel nodded, waving Teal'c to the garage.

"O'Neill told me to stay, to keep watch over Samantha and Cassandra. He said that Peter Shanahan arrived here yesterday and Samantha was upset after he left." He said.

Daniel scowled, shaking his head as he glanced over the directions for the cradle. "I never did like that guy, he was an asshole." He said.

Teal'c raised an eyebrow. "I did not have the…opportunity to meet this man. Was he truly as horrible as O'Neill states?" He asked.

Daniel nodded. "Sam never showed it, but he beat her. Things were great at first, but then he decided to knock her around. She finally decided she had to tell someone, and she wanted to pour her heart out to Jack, but he'd already been frozen in stasis by then. I convinced her to talk to me." He said.

Teal'c nodded. "Then that is why she yelled when O'Neill grabbed her that day." He said.

_Sam had started wearing long sleeves, keeping her arms covered. She knew she had to break it off with Pete, but she was scared of him, of what he could do. The rest of SG1 stepped in her lab, standing around the desk."Carter?" Colonel O'Neill asked. She stared off into space still. "Carter?" He said louder, grabbing her wrist. "Ow! Hey." She said, pulling her arm back. He looked hurt at that. "Sorry, sir. You startled me." She said as she brushed off the look he was giving her. She knew he didn't trust Pete, he'd made that perfectly clear when they met. Pete had been curious as to why she had talked about him being this great guy; funny and a lot smarter than he let on. He seemed the total opposite. _

Daniel nodded. "He hit her one day while I was there, and asked me what I was gonna do about it. So I pulled my gun on him, and threatened that if he ever hit her again he was going to be sorry." He said.

Teal'c shook his head. "There is no just cause to hit a woman, or a child." He said. "That is why I believe that Samantha Carter is far better off with O'Neill. He will protect her." He finished.

Daniel nodded. "I agree." He said.

The rest of the time was spent in silence, the two putting the rest of the nursery together.


	10. Chapter 10

"General, are you telling us that you can…transform willingly?" Malcolm Berrett said.

Jack nodded. "Yes, Agent Berrett, that's exactly what I'm saying. It's not a full moon, uncontrollable urge to attack people kinda thing. I can decide when I want to change, and it's only in self defense. I don't attack people; I've never had the desire or even the need to." He said.

"But it doesn't mean that you won't, General. You need to understand that we have to keep the safety of the population in mind."

"Yes, I understand that, but I'm no threat to the population. If ya don't trust me send me to another planet. An uninhabited one." He said.

Berrett shook his head. "There's no need for that." He said.

"We hear that you and your…wife are expecting a child soon, is that true?" Don Kerrigan asked.

Jack nodded. "Now, was this child conceived before or after your transformation?" Kerrigan asked.

"Before. I was asked by two different members of the Tok'ra council to take a mission for them. I was placed in the Ori ranks as one of Adria's followers. When she found out I was there, I was captured. I honestly can't tell you what she did to me. The only thing I remember is the pain. That has continued to show up every time I transform. There's no way to tell what she did, my DNA's the same, and there's no visible signs of any tampering." He said.

"Well, we will allow you to return back to Colorado, but we will be keeping tabs on you." Kerrigan said. Jack nodded.

"Thank you." He said, heading out the door.

He headed up to his hotel room, checking himself over in the mirror. He needed a new pair of uniform pants; the ones he was wearing were a little loose. He was meeting with the president to discuss the plans for a Beta site, just in case something happened at the Alpha site. He adjusted his tie, pulling his coat on, and grabbed his service cap, heading down to call for a cab.

"So tell me Jack, how's the wife?" President Hayes asked, motioning for Jack to sit. He nodded.

"She's good, sir." Jack replied, settling into the couch. "Good, and please, it's Henry. I'm sick of titles." He said.

"I know the feelin s-Henry." Jack said. "Good. Now, I heard about your condition. What is this about? Werewolves?" He asked.

"If I recall, you didn't exactly believe it when you were briefed on the Stargate Project, meetin aliens, shootin people with ray guns." Jack said.

Henry smiled. "No, I didn't, did I? So, what is it all about? Did you just come across this?" He asked.

Jack shook his head. "No, sir, I was called on a mission by two members of the Tok'ra council. I took up a place in the ranks of the Ori followers, and I was found. The leader, Adria, took me, and tortured me. The only thing I can remember from the whole experience is the pain. That's it. She didn't leave any clues as to why she'd do it, nothin." Jack said.

Henry nodded. "I see. Now I've read your file, Jack. That's not the first time you've been tortured." He said.

Jack shook his head. "Nope. That makes…a lot. If you're just counting the people I think it makes five. But times, well it's a few times for Hussein, two for Nirrti, First had one, Adria had six, and Ba'al had a few…hundred." He said.

Henry raised his eyebrows, shaking his head. "I was tortured once, in Nam. But that much. You must be really lucky, or really strong." He said.

Jack shook his head. "I've never come out of those really alive. In fact, when I came back after Ba'al tortured me, I was off duty for weeks because I couldn't function. I couldn't handle it, never have." He said.

"Well, I'm giving you credit where credit is due, you've been through a helluva lot. I'm just glad you're settling down. And the air's buzzing about you and your wife having a baby, that true?" He asked.

Jack smiled. "Yeah, yeah it is." He said.

"Well, when she has the baby, make sure you let me know. I'd love to meet them." He said.

Jack smiled wider, nodding. "Of course." He said.

Sam tried to get comfortable, sitting on the couch and waiting for Jack to get home. It had been a week, a long, lonely week filled with girls, and now she waited for his return.

Cassie had gone out with Vala to get some things for the baby, and Sam sat, staring at the TV screen. Nothing good was on, so she shut it off, relaxing back into the couch when she felt another kick.

"Bekkah, settle down." She said, feeling the baby kick again.

She rubbed her stomach where she'd felt the baby kick, patting it when she felt the baby's foot against her palm.

Jack had just walked in the door of the house when his cell phone rang.

"Hello?" He asked.

"Dad, we're at the base. Sam's water broke, we're in the infirmary." Cassie said.

Jack dropped his bags, locking the house back up and jumping in his truck.

He prayed there were no cops around, and broke every land speed record trying to get to the base. He parked in his stall, jumping out of the truck and flashing his badge.

The SF nodded his head, smiling.

"Congratulations, sir." He said. Jack raced to the elevator, practically breaking the button as he jumped in. His thoughts were racing, going much faster than the elevator car, but when it dinged for the floor, he nearly ran over Siler trying to get to the infirmary.

"Sorry Siler!" He yelled, running for the infirmary door.

"They won't let us go in, dad." Cassie said. He scowled, looking over at Vala and Daniel.

"Why?" He asked. "Dr. Lam said the baby's breech, they've got to operate. Just after Sam came in she stopped breathing, and so did the baby." Daniel said.

Jack felt as though someone had reached inside his chest, grabbing his heart and squeezing it.

"They're in good hands, Jack, we just have to wait." Vala said, concern in her steel grey eyes.

He nodded, running a hand through his hair and over his face. Cassie turned to Jack, worry in her green eyes.

"C'mere." He said, pulling her into a hug. "Vala's right, you know. Sam's a fighter. This baby'll be just like her mom too." He said, placing a kiss on the top of her head.

"I don't want to lose them, dad." She said.

He nodded. "I know ya don't. We won't have to, they'll make it." He said.


	11. Chapter 11

Eighteen hours later, Sam was awake and groggy from the medication.

Jack sat at her bedside, slumped down in the chair, sleeping restlessly.

She smiled, trying to sit up a little. She hissed through her teeth, grimacing when Jack opened his eyes. "Hey, you gotta lie down." He said sleepily.

"I'm okay, I just needed to sit up." She replied, looking at him. "Jack, have you slept at all, besides just now?" She asked.

He nodded. "Yeah, slept on the plane." He said, stretching.

"Jack-" She started, but he cut her off.

"Sam, don't argue, an don't try to lecture me. I couldn't sleep. I just kept thinkin bout you an the baby. By the way, 6lb. 4oz. 18 inches long. Tall an skinny." He said.

She smiled. "Where is she?" She asked, looking around anxiously.

"Doc Lam took her to do some tests." He said. Sam thought for a moment.

"How are we going to explain your genetic marker and the protein marker left by Jolinar? What if she can sense a symbiote too? What happens if the IOA finds out?" She asked.

"Sam, relax. Nothin's gonna happen, she's fine. So are we." He said. S

am nodded, taking a deep breath. They sat in silence for a moment. Jack heard heels clicking on the cement floor, and looked up to see Carolyn Lam carrying their baby in.

"Dad?" She asked, raising her eyebrows.

He shook his head. "Nope, mom's first." He said.

She smiled, nodding her acquiescence. She placed the baby in Sam's arms, smiling.

"Now, I'd love to stay and watch over my newest patient, but I've got an infirmary to run. If you need anything, please feel free to ask." She said.

He nodded. Sam smiled, waving him over to sit on the bed next to her. He sat gingerly, not wanting to jostle her or the baby.

"Hi Bekkah, it's your dad." He whispered, looking at her.

"She's perfect." Sam said, smiling through her tears.

"Just like her mom." He whispered in her ear. She smiled up at him, leaning her head on his shoulder. He rubbed the side of Bekkah's face gently, smiling when the infant turned toward his touch.

Sam smacked him playfully on the arm. "That's mean." She said. He turned with a mock scowl.

"Is not." He replied. She shook her head.

"Daddy's mean already. You know, this is going to be a love/hate relationship with you two, you're gonna love her, but she's gonna hate you." She said with a smile.

"Are you kiddin? She'll be daddy's little girl." He smiled, raising his eyebrows as the baby stirred in her arms.

"Sorry kiddo, didn't mean to wake ya up." He said. Her eyes opened, and both parents were startled to see a bright emerald pair staring back at them.

"Well, she's got some of my features and some of yours." Sam said, smiling at Bekkah.

Her hair was dark brown, just as dark and messy Jack's had been, her face was shaped like her mom's with her mom's ears, but her little mouth and nose were mirror images of Jack.

"She's a good lookin kid." He said, smiling proudly.

Soon, Daniel, Vala, Teal'c and Cassie walked in the iso room door, standing around the bed. Vala smiled, leaning over the side of the bed.

"Daniel, look at her eyes." She said. Daniel peered over Vala's shoulders, eyebrows rising past his hairline if it was possible.

"Well, she must've got it from Jack's side because nobody in our family has green eyes." He said.

Mark, their older brother, had dark brown like Jacob, and Sam and Daniel had blue like their mother.

Jack nodded. "My dad had green eyes, but nowhere near that bright. Or that pretty." He said. Cassie smiled, standing by Jack.

"She's so little, dad." She said, smiling.

"Jack, do you want to take her?" Sam asked. He smiled, noticing the drowsy look on her face.

He nodded, holding out his arms to take the baby. Sam laid back, watching her husband with the infant, smiling as the comfort of that though pulled her to sleep.

Jack watched Sam fall into sleep, smiling.

His life could never be better than it was at that moment.

Watching his wife sleep, his surrogate daughter sitting on the stool next to him, holding their newborn baby girl close to his heart, and having the knowledge that they were surrounded by friends and family…safety. Bekkah shifted in his arms.

"Stay here." He told them. He wandered over to where Dr. Lam was checking Sam's vitals on the charts.

"Hi, General." She said, smiling as she glanced at Bekkah. "Hi Doc, got a question for ya. Got any bottles?" He asked. She nodded.

"Yes I do. Need one? We have baby formula too." She said. He nodded. She filled the bottle with warm tap water, putting the formula in and shaking the bottle. She handed him a blanket to put over his shoulder to serve as a burp rag.

He took them and sat in the rocking chair next to Sam's bed, watching Bekkah eat. He smiled, watching her eyes drift closed as he rocked with her, feeling her relax until she felt more like 7lbs instead of 6. Cassie smiled, watching Bekkah sleep.

"Wanna hold her?" He asked. She shook her head. "No, she's asleep." She said.

He smiled, shaking his head. Bekkah sighed, shifting in his arms again.

Sam walked slowly around the house with Bekkah, sighing.

She had earned her father's attitude, which wasn't necessarily a good thing.

Sam had been walking with the baby for an hour, waiting for her to fall asleep, and much to Sam's bad luck she was still awake.

Jack walked in the door, dropping his keys on the table next to the door, and smiled when she looked over at him, shaking her head. "C'mere Bekkah, how long have you been trying to get her to sleep?"

He asked. "An hour, maybe more." She replied. He nodded.

"Well, it's after midnight, so you should probably get some sleep. I'll take her." He said.

She nodded, stretching. "Will you be in soon?" She asked.

He smiled. "Soon as she falls asleep, yeah I will." He said. She nodded, heading into the bedroom.

"How's my baby?" He asked. He walked around with her, smiling when her eyes started to drift closed.

Sam stepped out of the bedroom after waking up alone. It was two thirty in the morning, and she walked into the living room to find the television on, volume down, and Jack lying on the couch, Bekkah asleep on his chest.

She smiled, grabbing her camera and taking a picture before waking him up.

"Jack." She whispered, touching his cheek. His eyes opened slowly, widening when he realized he wasn't in bed. "Don't move."

She said, smiling and pointing to Bekkah. He glanced down, smiling. Bekkah had fallen asleep just before he had, but he was so tired he hadn't known.

He stood quietly, taking her into the nursery and laying her in her cradle.

He walked across the hall to their bedroom, stripping down to his boxer briefs and crawling into bed next to Sam.

"When she wakes up, I'll take care of her." Sam said. He nodded, pulling her against his chest.


	12. Chapter 12

**Okay, really sorry bout the wait! Had writers' block an couldnt' concentrate. Enjoy! 13 will be up soon! ~ MAGNUS**

* * *

Six thirty rolled around and Bekkah was still asleep. Sam rolled over, blinking sleep from her eyes.

Jack was lying on his stomach, his head buried under his pillow and he was snoring softly.

She smiled, kissing the back of his neck. She got up, fixing some coffee and headed into Bekkah's room. Cassie came out of her room, dressed and ready for school. She headed into the nursery, leaning against the side of the cradle. She wrapped an arm around Sam's waist, smiling.

"You heading out?" Sam asked.

Cassie nodded. "Yeah, is dad still asleep?" She asked.

Sam smiled nodding. "Yeah, you should go say goodbye to him." She said.

Cassie nodded, heading into her dad's bedroom. "Dad?" She asked. He rolled over, opening one eye.

"…hmm?" He asked. "I'm goin to school, I'll see you later okay?" She said.

"Have fun." He whispered.

Sam cleaned as much as she could around the house, between straightening up the living room, and cleaning the kitchen, all while taking care of Bekkah, who was strangely sleeping through the night.

She decided to let Jack sleep, knowing that he hadn't been sleeping well. He had woken up the past several nights from nightmares, and was the same typical Jack, brushing her questions off as he settled back down.

Last night had been particularly strange. Shortly after he had come to bed she felt him shift restlessly, mumbling incoherently and growling.

The mumbling she wasn't worried about, and she knew he would never consciously or intentionally hurt her, but if he was dreaming he wasn't in control. He had expressed his anger at that several times, hating the loss of control.

Jack opened his eyes to find that the sun was in the wrong part of the sky. He rolled over, glancing at the alarm clock on the bedside table. _12:34_ glowed on the screen of the alarm clock. He sat up, scrubbing a hand over his face and wandered out into the living room.

"Afternoon mutt." Sam said, a sexy smile gracing her features. "Hey." He said, answering her grin with one of his own.

"You feelin okay?" He asked. She nodded. "Yeah, I'm getting better." She said.

He sat down on the couch, pulling her onto his lap. "Good." He said.

"Love you." He whispered. She smiled, leaning her forehead against his.

"Mmm, love you too." She said, placing a soft kiss on his lips.

They heard a small cry through the baby monitor on the coffee table, and Sam got up.

"Nope, I'll get her." Jack said, walking back into the nursery.

Vala sat curled up on the couch, a cup of coffee cradled in her hands.

"Daniel, I think we should think about a family." She said.

"Vala…I don't think I'm ready for a family, ready to bring a kid into the world…especially right now. Priors are still out there with the ability to fly their ships here and attack. It's not safe." He said.

"So, are you saying that Sam's decision to bring Rebekkah into the world was bad?" She asked.

"No, Sam was lucky to get pregnant, especially that the ages that she and Jack are at. Sam was able to resign, not that she'll stay away."

Daniel said. "Daniel, neither you or I have any obligation to the SGC, you're a civilian and I'm as close as it gets." Vala said.

"Look, let's just leave this for now. We'll resolve this later, okay?" Daniel asked. Vala sighed, nodding.

"Hank, gotta tell ya, you're doing a great job with this. I don't know how you're keeping your head about you." President Hayes chuckled.

Hank nodded. "I've surprised myself, sir." He replied. "So, on account of everything that's happened, how is the infamous SG1 doing?" He asked.

"You could ask them yourself, they've got a briefing in a few hours. I even hear that Colonel O'Neill was released to go home. She and the baby were released two days ago." He said.

Hayes nodded. "That's good. Will she be here today? I was hoping I'd get a chance to properly congratulate her, and maybe even hold the little one." He said with a smile.

Hank returned the smile. "She's beautiful. And I hear from her mother that she's got Jack's attitude, so they're going to have their hands full." He said.

Sam arrived at the base an hour early, with Jack and little Bekkah in tow. "I'm going to see if I can get some things done before the briefing." She said.

Jack shook his head. "Nope, the president's here, and he wants to formally congratulate us. Come on, your lab's waited this long, I think it'll survive a little longer." He said, holding out a hand to her.

She smiled. "Okay."

Jack had Bekkah cradled in his arms, looking out the briefing room window at the 'gate.

She stirred in her sleep, turning her face into his chest.

"Penny?" A voice asked. He turned. "Mr. President." He said.

"Please Jack, no more titles. Its Henry." He said. Jack nodded.

"Sorry." He said. Hayes came toward him, smiling at the sight. "She's really something."

He said. Jack smiled. "You should see her when she's awake." He said.

Bekkah shifted again, eyes opening. She blinked, eyes adjusting to the light.

Henry smiled. "You make good on your promises don't ya?" Jack asked, smiling.

Sam came in with a bottle for the baby, smiling and tilting her head. "How is she?" Sam asked.

"Perfect." He said.

Henry looked over at Sam. "And how is this beautiful baby's mom?" He asked.

She smiled. "I'm great, happy to be here. The house was getting to be suffocating." She said with a smile.

"Jack, Dr. Lam needs you down in the infirmary for your physical." Hank said.

Jack grimaced. "I'll be back." He said, passing the baby over to Sam. She nodded.

Vala watched Jack walk into the infirmary. She had seen him a few times before the incident with Adria, and he wasn't as fit as he used to be.

He had laughingly joked that the love handles had only appeared after he and Sam had decided to start a 'serious and hopefully stable relationship.'

But now that he had been changed by Adria, he was leaner, slightly taller, and looked much healthier than he had before, his skin bronzing out rather than paling.

She walked up to him, intending to ask him a question. Jack sat down on the infirmary bed, sighing.

"So, General, are you going to be out in the field anytime soon?" Vala asked, mentally slapping herself, that was not the question she had intended to ask. He raised his eyebrows. "Dunno. That's up to the doc." He said.

"Well, Daniel is insisting that I stay Earth-side. I swear, he gets more and more of your bravado every day. You're a hazard to his health." She said. He snorted.

"Well, I don't feel too bad, he's a hazard to my sanity. Evens the playing field a little." He said. Vala nodded.

"You okay?" He asked. She nodded.

"You sure?" He asked. "I'm fine." She replied. "Will you be joining us for the briefing?" She asked.

He nodded. "Hopefully. Ya know, I'm starting to think she took lessons from good ol' Doc Fraiser." He said, smiling ruefully.

"You must miss her." She said. He nodded. "Yeah, as many times I was subject to her pet needles, it's not the same with her gone." He said.

She nodded. "Well, I will let you get back to waiting for Dr. Lam, and I'll see you at the briefing." She said, cussing herself out as soon as she walked out the door.


End file.
